The New Life
by Hiroyuki11
Summary: HIATUS: Just before Miyu confess her love to Kanata, an accident happened that sealed her mind, a new Miyu is born! but how will Kanata take this? MiyuxKanata Please R&R my first fanfic!
1. Are you my boyfriend?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own UFO baby or Daa! Daa! Daa! or have anything to do to them, nor I have connection to them.

**Author's note:** This is my first fanfiction to be published! Although I do like to write a lot, well I take flame too seriously, so don't be cruel if you review... I'm a very sensitive person, and thanks to my future Readers and Reviewers! I kinda have a brainstorm the day I'm going to my prom, I'm pretty excited so my mind stimulated and happened to write this story.If don't like the story… review too, I need a constructive criticism, and sorry too…

(Thoughts) "Speech" Author's Comments

**Daa! Daa! Daa: The New Life **

* * *

It was a sunny morning where people at Heiomachi do their usual work happily and at the Saionji Temple as always, a blonde girl and a chocolate haired boy is running around the temple most likely in circles, they look like they They've been doing the exact thing for about one year now, but today was a bit different from the other day, a day that would changed their relationship, is it for better or for worse?

"_Baw Meow! Baw Meow!" _said the blond girl running around the house, and then a fat walking in two feet just showed up on the corner while holding a laundry basket, where the blond girl is running towards…

"_Miyu! What is-"_ but was cut when the Miyu collided with him… Miyu just lying at the ground eyes closed, where she felt some fabric on her face,'That hurts! Huh? What's this?' Miyu took the fabric that was covering her face, and opened her eyes...

_"I-I-It's"_ she sits quickly, what she saw was something she never wanted to see.

"_KANATA'S USED BOXER!"_ she threw it in disgust, and when she looks around the area, she saw a chocolate haired boy, and the chocolate haired boy looks somewhat annoyed.

"_Miyu! Get your hands away my boxers!"_ the chocolate haired boy said angrily.

"_Boxers?"_ Miyu looks at herself, apparently more of Kanata's boxer just lying around some of them were at her lap… 'What! This can't be happening! I must say something!' the blond girl screamed it in her mind.

"_I-It was an accident!"_ Miyu quickly stands up, and move away from the mess she had made.

"_Its true master Kanata"_ Bawmeow replied as he pick up Kanata's boxer, the girl smiled at the sitter pet, however the boy wasn't happy at the excuse.

"_Well, It wouldn't happen if that good for nothing girl didn't panicked in the first place!"_ the boy shouted without thinking what he just said, he was glaring at the girl, the girl wince.

"_You yourself were running around! And your boxer smells really bad! Go away!" _the girl angrily shouted as she run to her room, there she found what she was looking for… her letter, a letter she wanted to give Kanata later this day, 'when did I think that I love that jerk!' she screamed in her mind. 'Thank goodness that this letter was in this room, if it wasn't then… he would have found out about my feelings about him, that's why I'm panicking' she said to herself the girl almost crying.

'Why does I have to be always be like this, I made her angry again… I'm such an Idiot! But it's also her fault! That good for nothing freeloader girl! All she does is always a mistake' he said to his mind.

"_Well just let it flow, for now things will get better as always…"_ Kanata muttered to himself, then looking at the sitter pet, which is also looking at him.

"_Master Kanata, you've gone too far…"_

"_No I'm not!"_ said Kanata, and then a blond baby boy showed up flying, and approached him while flying.

"_PAPA! MAMA?"_ Lou said, Kanata ignored the baby and went to his room. Bawmeow resume what he was doing.

"_Don't worry Lou! It happened, all the time right?"_ as the sitter pet comfort the almost crying baby.

**Moments Later**

When Miyu exited her room she saw Kanata who was looking at her 'not him again? Got to hold my tears or he'll make fun of me' and there was Lou and Bawmeow, looks concerned too…

"_MAMA! PAPA!"_ said the blond baby, the sitter pet was just standing there looking at Miyu.

"_Hey pervert girl let's go! Why did you smell my boxer before throwing it away?"_ said Kanata jokingly, oh sorry If I'm mistreating Miyu here

"_Is that a JOKE! If it is then it wasn't very amusing!"_ she turn her back at them and tears were flowing in her eyes 'pervert? I never expected him to call me that! This is too much should I fight or admit defeat?' Miyu was standing there for a moment, Kanata saw some droplets of Miyu's tears, and since Miyu was going to confess her love to Kanata, she was a little emotional when he was going to approach her, after, she runs toward the door leading outside.

"_Kanata!"_ Bawmeow shouts at him, Kanata saw in Bawmeows eyes that he should follow Miyu, so he run at towards the door where Miyu have just went to…

**Outside**

He could see Miyu running, so he ran too… before Miyu could step in the stairway leading down, Kanata was able to grab Miyu's arm, and pulled it, was forced to face him, Kanata saw Miyu is Crying, that look made him guilty for what he had said earlier he let go of Miyu… he closed his eyes, as he was going to say sorry, The presence of Miyu was fading and what he heard was unexpected.

"_Kanata! Help me!"_ Miyu shouted as she slowly falls… Miyu trips, Kanata opened his eyes only to see Miyu vanishing from his sight he was shock but he was able to move his arms, the time move slowly as Kanata Reach out his hands to Miyu's hand _"Miiiyyyyuuuu!"_ he said but he failed to grab Miyu's hands, Miyu looked at Kanata, she could see her tears as she fall at the Stairway… she closed her eyes.

"_Good Bye Kanata…"_ she told Kanata as she rolled and rolled down in the stair way, her head hit the sign really hard with _"Saionji Temple"_ written on it. After that all she can see is black, She passed out.

**At the Hospital**

Miyu was on the hospital bed, she heard a young girls talking and crying… She slowly opened her eyes, at first her eyesight was blurry… a moan escaped her mouth, this alerted the chocolate haired boy.

She could barely hear were they saying… all she can hear is Miyu… 'Who's Miyu? What's going on?' she slowly sits up, as her vision came back, there she saw the chocolate haired boy, holding her hands.

"…_ow! My head hurts"_ the girl then touches her head. When the others saw that Miyu was awake, Kanata ask Bawmeow also known as Mr. Dumpling and Miyu's relative to get the Doctor right away so he left Lou to Kanata…

"_OUCH!" _she then feels the bandage on her head. The two young girls went to her side, one of the girls has short hair and the other one was pigtailed…

"_Miyu are alright?"_ ask the two girls… the chocolate haired boy was holding a blond baby ask the same thing while he holds Miyu's hands tighter…

Miyu just stared at the Kanata who is holding her hand tighly… she blushed, 'he's handsome, but who is he?' DUN! DUN! DUN! She thought, her eyes looks at the blond baby, who is being carried by Kanata…

"_MAMA! MAMA!"_ Luu said as he looks at Kanata and said _"PAPA! PAPA!"_ Miyu blinks confuse on what she just heard, then she notices her long blond hair, she looks at Kanata, then Lou, she looks at Kanata again and Lou, 'It can't be… is this child mi…' she thought 'no it can't be, but…'

She puts her other hand on the cheeks of the chocolate haired boy, the boy looks at the girl only to see her face so serene. And what she said surprised all of them.

"_**Are you my Boyfriend?"**_

* * *

Whoa! What would happen next?Will things after this will get lovey-dovey or some action! I admit there were confusing parts in the story, gramathical error, typos and some flaws… but as I said earlier, this is my first fanfiction… well, I can make it better if I use different set of words etc. etc. so bear with me, please Read and Review so I can get my second chapter done. And thanks for the future Readers and Review will be greatly appreciated. Just let me know! Until the next chapter! Ja ne! Oh! I almost forgot that I need a beta tester or prereader, thanks in advance! –Hiroyuki11 


	2. Going back at the Saionji Temple

**Disclaimer:**I do not own UFO baby or Daa! Daa! Daa! or have anything to do to them, nor I have connection to them.

**Author's Note:**The first chapter went ok but I will update it someday! Thanks for those who review! And those who read as well! Please no flames! It will only hinder the progress of story, and a review will fasten the progress of the story! Now let's get it on!

'Thoughts' "Speech" Author's Comments

**Vocabulary**

**Retrograde amnesia** - refers to difficulties in recalling or recognizing past events and experiences. A person with retrograde amnesia has trouble remembering recent events, events from further in the past, or both. In Miyu's case, it was both.

* * *

**Daa! Daa! Daa!**

**The New Life:Going back at the Saionji Temple**

_"Are you my boyfriend?"_ Miyu ask Kanata again, Kanata is confuse and shock for what he just heard, Kanata looks at Miyu, Miyu eyes were close while smiling with serenity, eyes closed, 'She's beautiful when she's calm, but what does she mean by that?' he thought, Nanami and Aya was very surprised that Miyu had said that but before they could comment Miyu said another word which surprised them even more.

_"…Or are you my husband?"_ said Miyu as she blush, Aya and Nanami stood there as they were speechless and confuse, they were trying to figure out what is wrong about her, Kanata held her hand more gently, he's confuse at the moment, then suddenly he realizes something 'Oh Kami! Is she…' Kanata thought to himself as he looks at Miyu...

"_MAMA!"_ Lou just trying to fly to Miyu but stopped by Kanata, Lou started crying loud an when Miyu saw this, she breaks away from Kanata's hand, and then she stretches her hand to catch Lou, and pulling him into a embrace, the baby felt the warmness of Miyu's body as she hugs the baby with her love that made Lou, Nanami and Aya saw this "She does look like a mother right now" Nanami whispered to Aya, "Look at her… she held baby Lou like her own child" Aya replied whispering to Nanami, as they were going to say something Kanata said something that confuses them again.

_"Hey Miyu… Do you know who am I?"_ said Kanata, his stare at Miyu only proves that he does not believe at her or what she just said, Nanami and Aya looks at Kanata, cold winds coming at the open window blew suddenly at them sending shivers to them, confuse, so they just let Kanata talk to her so they will know what really happened…

_"Ahm... My husband?"_ Miyu said not sure on what she just said as she saw the burning eyes of Kanata looking at her, Kanata frowned, and getting annoyed, 'Are you tricking me or you want revenge! No, that's not the case, if she was the real Miyu then she would have panicked by now' Kanata thought to himself.

_"I ask you again, who I am! Could you tell me my name, huh Miyu?"_ Kanata asks the blond girl on the hospital bed, Nanami and Aya looks at each other, surprised at Kanata's sudden change of attitude. Tears flow in the eyes of the blond girl as the wind blew her hair covering her face, the baby in her arms felt that she was crying so the baby reach up to her cheeks and caress it, Miyu felt it and started crying harder 'Why can't I remember anything? I was sure I this way before, but I cannot remember it, and this baby, that boy and those two girls, I feel I know them but I cannot remember anything!' she was crying hard when the Doctor came with Bowmeow Currently in Mr. Dumpling appearance looking at the scene that they just came, the Doctor knew what just happened.

_"Good evening, Miyu how are feeling today?"_ said the doctor analyzing her status at the moment, Kanata, Aya, and Nanami looks at the doctor, who was just examining Miya.

**Moments later...**

"_That proves my theory, here take this Mr. Saionji_" the doctor gave Kanata a brown envelope, he flip the brown envelope, he saw Miyu's name, then he flip back the brown envelope and opens it... Then he draws something from the brown envelope, he saw an x-ray result, and looks at the doctor, the doctor nodded.

_"This is an x-ray of Miyu's skull right?"_ Kanata raises the x-ray result, Aya, Nanami and Mr. Dumpling look closely at the x-ray.

"_There's nothing wrong in her skull"_ Nanami said as they all relaxed except Kanata, Kanata was still serious 'I have a bad feeling about this, I know Miyu and she's not the one in here' he quilckly looks at the blond girl 'or she has amnesia…' What?... Actualy there were more x-ray results!.

"_I have something to tell you all"_ The doctor said formally. All of them look at the doctor, even Kanata who is already knew what the doctor was going to say look.

"_Ms. Kouzuki here has a retrograde amnesia" _all of them stands still at the ground, Nanami and Aya went to Miyu and embraces her crying with Lou still in her arms, Miyu cried again, 'I'm sorry, I can't remember you two… but I will make sure I'll get along with you' Miyu getting pitying the two.

"_Why Miyu? Why of all things you have to be this was?"_ the two said, and the baby continued crying, Kanata cannot stand this scene before his eyes, as his eyes is full of sadness, he just collapses on the floor as he felt guilty of what happened to Miyu 'This can't be happening! It was my entire fault! If I said sorry then this won't happen in the first place, if only I admitted that I was wrong…' Kanata sat and the wall was behind him, his eyes shown emptiness as he was staring at the floor, It was really a shock to him, even if he this was coming… Bawmeow duck and looked at Kanata with sympathy in his eyes.

**After A Week**

Miyu's mother and father came back to visit her a few times and Hosho came too, Miyu's parents tried convince her to join them in U.S. after she was better but she refused, telling them that she will be just okay… During those days Kanata took a very good care of Miyu, telling her a bedtime story every time, always stays with her, Kanata was there all the time, and that baby with the blond guy whom she knew by the name of Bawmeow, all of her classmates came, whenever that pink-haired girl came, Kanata slowly moves away from her, Miyu was curious but she did not ask Kanata why. And in that week the Doctor permitted them to go home… Crappy isn't it? Tell me if you want the whole "After A Week" to be full, not summarized but maybe I maynot summarize it in the future updates, I have a feeling I may have flames if I keep these summarized! Sorry about this one… now let's get on the story!

**At the Stairway of Saionji Temple**

Kanata looks at with astonishment, who is walking like a lady not like before 'Miyu is serene, as she was a different person now, in a way yes, she's a different person now', the sitter pet with Lou was moving ahead, Miyu looks up, admiring the cherry tress surrounding the Temple, and then she saw that Kanata was looking at her, she smiled back at Kanata as she slowly climb up, the wind blew, their hairs were blown by the wind along with the Cherry Blossoms, the Sun shines from above brightly… as the two climb up the stairway leading to their destination, The Saionji Temple.

"_Miyu here…"_ Kanata offered his hand to her, and Miyu raises her hand to Kanata's hand and he gently grab her hand as they walked upstairs, Kanata smile at Miyu with contentment as well as Miyu, When they were at the Saionji Temple entrance, Kanata said something to Miyu.

"_Welcome home Miyu!"_ Kanata said with a smile letting go Miyu's hand that he held, Miyu's eyes widened, she looks at Kanata, 'I thought this as his home?' she look again at the Temple, 'I live here too?', she looks again at Kanata who is still smiling.

"_I-I can't believe that we live on the same roof"_ Miyu said forming a shades of pink in her cheeks, 'I live on the same roof with a handsome boy like Kanata and nothing happened between us? That's weird, he said were not even going out, yet he seems gentle when talking to me, why is that?' a hundred more thoughts came to her mind as looks at Kanata unconsciously.

After a while she snaps back to reality as she Kanata moving to her direction, his arms open and… he hugs Miyu, she stands there eyes open widely her cheeks now are red as she was blushing hard, she look at Kanata 'I feel strange, I feel warm and fuzzy inside my chest…' she closes her eyes, her hands is at her sides, he could feel Kanata's warmness, the wind blew strong, they're hair wiggles, and the cherry blossom falling in them.

"_I'm sorry Miyu, I'm the one to blame for you amnesia"_ Kanata said, as he let go of Miyu, Miyu looks at Kanata…

"_It doesn't matter now, so that's why you're so kind, you felt somewhat responsible on what happened to me…"_ Miyu move away from Kanata and walk towards the temple…

"_Miyu…"_ Kanata muttered to himself as he followed Miyu 'I'm going to help you'… as they walk, you could hear Miyu's steps are hard, but stops, she looks at the young boy who was felling remorse on the matter.

"_Okay I forgive you… well could you go first? It's my first time going in here!"_ she laugh sheepishly, Kanata's mind brightens then without speaking, Kanata lead the way into the house, Miyu just following Kanata while looking around, after a while Kanata and Miyu entered the house.

"_It's nice to be back home, I think It's beautiful"_ Miyu said as she look around the house, Kanata just look at her 'She realy had changed, for better? but I miss her old attitude' Kanata thought.

* * *

Yeah! I like it! Lately I found myself writing than doing my assignment! I have classes for the next days so I won't able to publish another chapter faster… someday I going to have to edit this… I had seen so many typos in the last chapter, I apologize. Thanks for your Review! And for those who read as well… just send me your suggestions

-Hiroyuki11


	3. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! Or UFO baby, or anything on it, but I think I own the plot.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the schedule, because I am very busy right now, but do not worry, I'll soon edit Chapter 1 & 2 to a better one, I am reveiwing my literature book right now! I found my mistakes and and I'm editing my story right now please tell me if theres still errors in my fanfiction. Sorry for the Inconvinience. Please R&R, I dedicate this to Ridley-Silverlake! And to kaori-urunasawa, for doing a review at the first chapter.

**Legend:**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Author's note

Sound Effects

**Daa! Daa! Daa!**

**The New Life:Misunderstandings**

It's been a week since Miyu return at the Saionji Temple. Nothing much happened at her since then. She was staying at home resting, every single day Aya and Nanami would come to visit her, chatting about boys.

Nazoumu and Christine regulary visits her, along with them was a bouquet of flower and an apple pie in Shape of Miyu's face, what she don't know why does Nazoumu gave her a rose each morning, and when she finally saw her room after she came back from the hospital… she was shock to see many flowers in her vase, and when she read a note under the vase it's said "Flowers from Nazoumu today" she was confused. 'Am I and Nazoumu dating or me and Kanata?' that thought crosses her mind every time Nazoumu gave her a flower every day.

Miyu always insist that she'll cook, and it surpasses Bawmeow's cooking! She perform laundry, cleans the temple, etc. etc. etc. Over all, she does what the previous Miyu doesn't Well not quite! Miyu does that all but does not want to do it, Miyu loves to do those things that a housewives normally do A perfect wife I must say!.

**At Saionji Temple's Kitchen**

Then one normal Sunday morning at the Saionji Temple as usual Miyu was preparing breakfast, you can see that she's working hard because of her sweat, she was making a rice omelet with passion as she thinks that all that, the blond girl was wearing a pink apron with a emblem of a err... angel at the side You know what I mean, you can see that angel thingy in the series, I think that was their mascot

**Kanata's Room**

Kanata's eyes slowly opening, he could see his ceiling, the same as everyday... He close him eyes and move to his side continuing the his sleep, but something drove him back to reality,

'What's that smell?' he slightly opens his eyes half way, his eyes opened fully when he saw glimpse of a flower beside him, he sat up, rubbing his eyes, then glance at the flower... His eyes widened, he picks the flower.

"_Huh? It's really IS a flower"_ then he stands up slowly and wondering 'Who gave it to me? And why?' a few thoughts came to his mind as he place the flower at the table, he stretches his body and he yawn...

**At the Bathroom…**

Miyu proceed to the bathroom cheerfully, her hair bouncing as she walks to the bathroom. She opened the door went inside, and then gently closed it barely making a sound. She looks around the dressing room, confirming that there is no one in there. Miyu slowly remove her white dress I don't know what it is called but Miyu's wearing a Dress that looks like Ms. Hibiya's, Chitose Hibiya of Chobits, then she toss it in the laundry basket, she was going unclasped her bra but she heard a noise in the bath tub, she went to get her towel and wrap it around her body, then she slowly went to the bathtub door, slowly slid it.

Her eyes widened. She saw a wide eyed Kanata staring at her, she closes the again 'No it can't be! Was it my imagination!' and Then she opens it again after a few moments, she did not imagine it! Kanata was really there! It's good that he's still under the water, so she did not see anything. She screamed her lungs out while slamming the door shut.

"_I'm sorry Kanata!"_ Miyu flushed, covering her face with her palm.

"_You didn't anything see did you!" _Kanata compressed himself in the bath and looking at the door.

"_No, I didn't see anything, now..."_ Miyu's voice slowly trailed off as she thought of something 'Maybe now is the time to talk to him about Christine and Nazoumu'.

"_Uhm... Kanata? Can I ask you a question? A personal question?"_ Miyu sounded serene when she asks the question.

"_Sure"_ Kanata replied. There were so many question that Miyu wants to ask Kanata, she started off with.

"_Are you and Christine dating?"_ Miyu said a gloomingly 'I feel a bit down, am I jealous?'

She always sees them together and he always stays away from her when Christine is near. She saw Kanata's troubled face when he was with Christine, as if he's hiding something from her. Miyu expect Kanata to deny it though.

"_No, were not dating"_ Kanata replied 'Is she jealous?' Kanata thought.

"_Ah, Miyu? Are the one who left a flower in my bed this morning? It's beautiful"_ Kanata asked Miyu, who is still at the sliding door.

"_Yes, I know you would like it"_ Miyu smiled.

"_Is Nazoumu my suitor?" _

"_NO! Uh… maybe yes, maybe no"_ He stands up.

"_Miyu could you get me my towel?"_ as he was leaning at the glass between them.

Miyu went look at her side, there she saw Kanata's towel. Then she proceed to It's location to get it 'Maybe yes, maybe no? What can I say about that?'

"_I got your towel Kanata. Anyway what do you mean by "maybe yes, maybe no" thingy?"_

"_You'll see tomorrow when we attend school. Now give my towel through this gap"_

Miyu could see Kanata's arm emerging from the gap, slowy she approaches him, she reach her hand and she gave the towel to Kanata.

"_Here. Okay then I'll know it by tomorrow"_

"_Thanks Miyu. And you'll know about Christine, tomorrow too"_

Kanata's hand slowly vanishes in the gap, and the gap slowly closes.

"_Hey! You're going to stay here forever! You may go now"_

Miyu realizes that she is still in the bathroom. If she stays longer then she might see Kanata only in his towel. As she realize this her cheeks flush, she run towards the exit, she heard the door opened behind her, she looks back and he saw Kanata only in towel wrap around his waist.

"_I'm sorry Kana--"_ as she was cut when she step on some water and trips over it, and then she stumbles around.

**WHAM!**

She hits the tiles Hard, sending the towel away from her.

"_MIYU! Are you alright!"_

Kanata rush towards her.

"_Yeah, I won't die, but my back hurts!"_

Miyu caress her aching shoulder, Kanata move closer to her back.

"_Are you alright? Should I give you a massage?"_

Kanata starts fondling Miyu's shoulder. Miyu's shoulder twitches, she could feel Kanata's hands.

"_Better?"_

"_Hmm… It's so warm, now to my back… I think my shoulder is felling better now"_

She felt Kanata's hands move to her back. Kanata rubs her back. Miyu closes her eyes, she felt secure, but something is wrong here,

"_Miyu?" _

"_What is it Kanata?"_

Miyu opened her eyes half way. There she saw a glimpse of her panties, her eyes shut open, she was petrified, and her face flushes.

"_You're on your undergarments" _

Kanata looks away. Then the door opened revealing what they are doing. Bawmeow's jaw almost touches the floor Lou flies following him Yup! Miyu knew Lou knows how to fly! But I didn't make a scene, I was going to edit the chapter 2 "After a week" and fit it in. Sorry!. In Bameows point of view, it looks like Kanata is unclasping her bra. Bawmeow gasp on what he had seen.

"_I'm sorry Master Kanata and Miyu!"_ he slowly closing the door sideways.

"_MAMMA! PAPPA!"_ Lou moves towards them.

"_Master Lou! You're too young to witness this"_ the sitter pet grab the blond baby, and moves towards the door.

"_We're NOT doing anything!"_ Kanata Objected, removing his hands from Miyu's back and standing straight. His towel on his waist slips. Miyu saw this and threw her towel her towel is nearby to Kanata. Kanata quickly cover, His face was beet-red so is Miyu.

Silence came, Miyu and Kanata can not speak, and Bawmeow broke the silence.

"_I'm sorry Master Kanata, continue on Uhm… what you two are doing, hehehe…"_ he gave them a mischievous smile. He slowly closes the door leaving only Miyu and Kanata alone.

"_Miyu don't look"_ Miyu could feel Kanata moving towards her back, she heard him dropping her towel on the ground. Kanata kneeled down. Miyu closes her eyes, 'What are you doing Kanata?' she thought, and then she felt Kanata move away.

"_Aren't you going to cover yourself?"_ Kanata said while turning back at Miyu.

"_Aren't you going to…"_ her voice trailed off, 'Oh I see, I was just misunderstand the situation were in' Miyu realized that he was right, she shyly move to her towel.

**At the dining table**

Kanata and Miyu is just sitting there, eating their breakfast that Miyu made, time by time they look at each other. Kanata finishes his omelet 'I don't know how to start talking to her, got to say something'.

"_Miyu, it tastes great!"_ Kanata complimented Miyu, which made Miyu blush.

"_Oh why, thank you"_

"_Ahm… Miyu, is your back alright?"_

"_Yes… thanks to you"_ Miyu blushes and so is Kanata. Bawmeow came to the scene, when he sees the two talking to each other, he smiles mischievously.

"_Oh, it's you two, how's it? Is it fun?"_

"_NO! We didn't do anything! It's just a BIG misunderstanding!"_ they shouted in unison. They look at each other.

"_Mamma! Pappa!"_ Lou is flying towards them.

"_You two do look like a married couple"_ Bawmeow Complimented, then showing his mischievous smile again.

"_I SAID WE DI--"_ They going to shout again when they were cut by a noise in the hall.

"_Miyu! Kanata! I heard you two look like real couple now! Share it to me PLEASE!"_

"_Uh-Oh! That voice… It's Mikan! Bawmeow change now!"_ Bawmeow changes while Kanata run towards Mikan to slow her off.

"_O-oh it's a nice timing you got there Mikan! Ha ha ha"_ he said it laughing fakely while scratching the back of his head.

"_So what's this SO called couples I heard from an unknown person_?"

"_Oh, hi there Mikan! It was me"_ Mr. Dumpling answered Mikan's question.

"_Why of all things, turning into Mr. Dumpling?"_ Kanata whispered to Bawmeow.

Miyu followed them while carrying Lou on her chest. She knew that there will be trouble if someone found about Lou.

"_So how's the amnesia Miyu?"_How did she know? The answer is on the new updated chapter 2, but it is not finished yet, but only Aya, Nanami and Mikan knew about this Including Kanata, Lou and Bawmeow while looking Mr.Dumpling.

"_You're Mikan right? I'm doing just fine thank you for asking, beside Kanata is he—"_ she cuts it and blush.

"_Oh, you two look like Married couples"_ Mikan just tells them.

"_No were not! She had the hots for Nazoumu!"_

"_No were not! He had the hots for Christine!"_

They said it in unison. They just said random names, yet they are both hurt. Miyu looks at Kanata, while Kanata looks back. You can see it in they're eyes that sadness

"_Oh, so what happened in the bathroom?" _replied Bawmeow in Mr. Dumpling form.

"_Bathroom" _Mikan reply.

"_Well, I kinda saw Kanata unclasping Miyu's bra, and--" _Bawmeow was going to say, that he didn't saw it unclapsed but, he was cut by Kanata who shouted in embarassment.

"_That's a massage! M-A-S-S-A-G-E! Got it! She fell on her back!"_ Kanata shouted on Bawmeow's ear. He then suddenly recalls the images on his mind.

**Flash Back**

_When I went outside the bathroom thought she was gone but no! She was there! She was running into the exit but she looks back to me and that made slips and stumble._

_**WHAM!**_

_She hits the tiles Hard, sending the towel away from her. I run towards her not noticing that she is on her undergarments. I was so worried!_

"_MIYU! Are you alright!" I said that moving towards her. _

"_Yeah, I won't die, but my back hurts!" she said she was okay, her back hurts, I relaxed and saw her caress her shoulder. I offer her my hand._

"_Are you alright? Should I give you a massage?" I said it but as I get closer to her, I feel emotions that I never felt before._

_The first time I touch her, she twitches. I started fondling her shoulder. Her skin is soft, and warm._

"_Better?" _

"_Hmm… It's so warm, now to my back… I think my shoulder is felling better now"_

_Then I think again, 'Stop those dirty thought!' as I move my hands to her back, I stop at her bra strap on her back, then I realized that she was on her undergarment._

"_Miyu?" _

"_What is it Kanata?"_

"_You're on your undergarments" _

When I said this her body twitches again, and much worse the door opened! 'Damn!' It was Bawmeow! But I feel fortunate, because I MAY have done something really really bad! We both are petrified.

**End of Flash Back**

Miyu stomps on Bawmeow's foot, Bawmeow cried in pain, as he was jumping in his other foot, caresses his aching foot.

"_Why did you stomp on foot!"_

"Don't should know where to shut up! I am disappointed on you, I used to admire you, All that cleaning, cooking, laundry, and taking care of Lou, I think you were responsible than that!" As she said that, she colapses on the floor, tears fall from her eyes.

"_I-I'm sorry Miyu..."_ Bawmeow tried to comfort by caressing her cheeks, but she slaps his, fortunately Lou didn't fall.

"Leave me alone!"

"Mamma! Pappa!" Lou called Kanata, Miyu looks at Kanata. Kanata felt his heart being squash, he unconsciously walks towards Miyu's location, he stretches his hands, he kneels and hugs Miyu from behind. His arms wrap around her neck.

"Don't cry, it's hurting me too" he whisper it into her ears. His cheeks collided with her. Miyu stops crying, looking into Kanata's face, she could feel heat in her cheeks as she gently drop Lou on the ground.

"You two look cute together, Well I see, what was Mr. Dumpling is saying, Miyu, Kanata, come to me now. I'll interview you!"

**After grueling hours of interviewing...**

"_Wow, even though you have amnesia, you still help me a lot, thanks guys"_ Mikan happily leave the room, Jumping like a kid.

You could see Kanata and Miyu almost melting on the floor Due to exhaustion.

"_Oh! I think it is over…"_ Kanata said

"_Now I know why you avoided showing Mikan our little secret"_ replied Miyu as she saw Lou flying around the room.

"_Oh, that's not all. She may come back for Inking"_

"_Inking?"_

"_Yes, she comes here for help. We help her to ink her manga"_

"_Oh my gosh! That would be hard right? I mean manga do have 50+ pages right?"_ Miyu puts her hand on her mouth.

"_Yeah, let's quit this topic, thinking about the past makes me tired even more"_ Kanata replied. He is sitting up.

"_The past… if only I remember it"_ Miyu replied with a sadness in her tone.

"_C'mon let's eat lunch, and It's not your fault, it's mine"_ Kanata stands up and reaches Miyu's hand, their hands met and Kanata slowly raised the exhausted Miyu on the floor. It was after breakfast when Mikan entered the scene right? And it was lunch when she left, now that explains why they so exhausted, imagine an hours of talking and talking?

"_Lunch? Oh! The laundry!"_

"_Already finished, Miyu… and I'm sorry about Mikan"_ Bawmeow is at the sliding door.

"_Don't worry about it Bawmeow, I was just frustrated, and I'm sorry too."_ Miyu replied. Miyu, and Kanata went to the Dining room.

**Dining Room**

"_Pumkins? Wow!"_ Kanata was overjoyed as he quickly went to his chair. Miyu followed him and sits on her respective seat.

"_You did a good job Bawmeow"_ Miyu smiled at Bawmeow.

"_WANYA! WANYA!"_ said Lou while playing with his food.

After eating… Kanata went to the living to read his manga. He was lying on his back. Miyu went there too, to watch T.V. while lying on her stomach with her two hands on her chin.

**RRIIIIINNNNGGGGG! RRIIIIINNNGGGG!**

The telephone started ringing as Bawmeow answered it. He paused for a while then called Miyu.

"_Miyu! It's for you! It's Aya!"_ Bawmeow shouted.

Miyu lazily stands up. Stretching first, then she went to the phone.

"_Hello Miyu Kouzuki here"_

"_Hi Miyu! I was wondering If could join us to watch a movie and do some shopping"_

"_Sure, where do we meet?"_

Kanata looks at Miyu sideway while the manga was covering his face.

"_At the plaza, c'mon we'll be waiting for you"_

"_Ok, I'll be right there, Bye Aya!"_

Miyu drop the phone

"_Kanata! I'll be going out with Aya and Nanami!"_ Miyu shouted at Kanata. As Miyu proceed to the Exit, she stops when Kanata puts a hand on her shoulder, stoping her movments.

"_I'll go with you"_ Kanata said calmly.

"_S-sure, but why?"_ as she move her head to the right. She was surprised at Kanata's action.

"_Well… you don't know where you're going right? I'll escort you there"_ Kanata said as he released Miyu's shoulder. Even though Miyu does the shopping she only knows how to go to the Market

"_Thank you Kanata"_

**Plaza…**

There were two women who were sitting at the center of the Plaza, where the fountain is located. The first girl was pigtailed and the other one has short hair

"_Miyu is late again"_ said the pigtailed girl.

"_That Miyu, even though she had amnesia, she's still late"_ said the girl with a shorter hair.

"_Amnesia?"_ Then Aya and Nanami were shocked by the term 'amnesia'.

"_Did you tell her the way here!"_ Nanami said as she panics

"_No! We've got to find her!"_ Aya said as she pulled her cellphone.

While the two was panicking, they heard Miyu's voice which they stop and look at the blond girl in front of them.

"_I'm sorry I'm late!"_ Miyu bows to them. When she bowed they saw Kanata behind her.

"_Were just glad that you're not lost"_ Nanami said. Nanami looks at Kanata, Miyu saw Nanami looking at Kanata.

"_Well, Kanata helped me. He said that he will escort me here"_ Miyu smiles.

"_Since you're here, why don't you join us as well?"_ Aya offered Kanata.

"_Sure why not?"_ Kanata said calmly.

"_Usualy Kanata declines this kind of offer_" Aya whispered to Nanami.

"_So what happened between them?"_ Nanami whispered back to Aya.

"_Hey guys, let's go now"_ Miyu cuts their whispering as she was feeling uneasy.

"_O-ok, let's shop first at the clothing store"_ Aya answered Miyu.

**At the Clothing Store…**

The have arrieved at the clothing store. Nanami and Aya were whispering at each other. Miyu looks at the clothes in amaze. Kanata looks at her as he was just standing in the corner.

"_You see that?"_ Nanami whispered to Aya.

"_See what?"_

"_Kanata and Miyu are walking very close, their hands almost touches each other"_

"_Yeah, it looks like they were holding back because we were there"_

"_Let's test them"_ Nanami said finishing their conversation.

They search the dress that Miyu wanted before she had amnesia, Miyu couldn't buy it because it was expensive. The found it quickly, they called Miyu.

"_Miyu! We've got something you would want!"_ Nanami shouted the sales lady and the other costumer looks at her. She shrinks in embarrassement.

"_What is it Nanami?"_ Miyu asked Nanami with curiosity.

"_Here, what do you think of this?"_ Nanami offers Miyu a dress.

"_It's beautiful! I would like to wear one of these somedy"_ Miyu said in amazement.

"_Then try it"_ Aya replied.

"_Really? Ok then, let's go, see for a while Kanata!"_ She looks Kanata while she goes to the changing room.

**After a while…**

Miyu showed up, her dress fits her perfectly, showing her curves perfectly, the dress was backless, only a strand of string crossing her back holds it, and it was pink. The costumer and the saleslady look at her with astonishement. Miyu was beautiful, and she was wearing a pink lipstick. Then the saleslady approaches them with a smile.

"_Miss, it looks good on you"_

"_T-thank you"_ Miyu replied getting embarrassed.

Then she went to Kanata. Kanata's amber eyes met Miyu's emerald clored eyes.

"_What do you think Kanata?" _she looks down while she asked Kanata while blushing.

"_You look great Miyu"_ Kanata smiled. And blushing furiously

**Outside the Clothing shop…**

There was a balck haired boy, who was watching the view. He was hiding in the post.

"_Miyu? Is that really you?_ And Kanata?" the boy looks confuse.

"_Are they a couple now?"_ the boy was talking at himself.

**At the Clothing shop…**

Aya and Nanami draw closer to them. They were giggling as they observed the Kanat and Miyu.

"_Kanata you sould buy her that dress"_ Aya suggest.

" _Huh? What… Ah O-ok"_ He is focusing on Miyu that he did not realize that there were people watching them.

"_No, Kanata, I think it's too expensive"_ Miyu counters it.

"_But Miyu that was the dress that you wanted the before you've got amnesia"_ Aya replied.

When Kanata heard this, he quickly pulled his wallet, and then he went to the saleslady who is nearby.

"_How much is that dress?"_ Kanata asked the saleslady.

"_It's about 2300¥"_ the saleslady replied.

Miyu knew this dress is expensive but not that expensive, the dress she was wearing was simple. I mean too simple to be that expensive

"_Here take this"_ Kanata gave the saleslady the exact amount of money without hesitation.

Miyu was shock, 'why is he doing this for me? The money he paid for this dress, should be use by him, to himself and not for me'

Aya and Nanami was shock too, but they thought that they realy must be a couple. But they were not sure yet.

**After a while…**

"_Let's go watch a movie"_ Aya suggested… Again.

"_What movie?"_ Miyu asks Aya.

"_Hmm… The attack of the killer tomatoes? No, maybe… the ghost of a killer puppy?..."_ Aya trailed of as she refreshing her memory.

"_Horror! Isn't there anything else?"_ Miyu said as she was trembling.

Miyu's clothes are back to normal excpt her lipstick, and her dress was in the paper bag that Kanata is holding.

"_I decided that we must watch the "Roommates Forever""_ when Aya said that, Miyu relaxed. Actualy that was another Horror Movie! The Title sounds it was about Love, but hey it's wrong! Hehehe let's see Miyu's reaction

"_I guess it would be lovely"_ Miyu smiled at Aya. But Aya knew that it was a Ghost story! Because they went there and watch it the day before Miyu got amnesia. They though it was a Love story too, but they were wrong!

I cut the story… if I continue it would be very very long. And it will drive away my Readers and reviewers, still if you see some typos, then please PM me, I need to correct my typos. Thanks for all of the reviewers and readers. As always if you review, I may fasten the next publish, and I am gone for too long, check my profile. Hey Ridley-Silverlake! Is this long enough to satisfy your needs?

Next on The New Life: Misunderstanding part 2! Ja ne! – Hiroyuki11


	4. Misunderstandings 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own UFO baby… Or have anything to do with it. I only watch it from a TV. And got Impress and decided to make a fanfic to continue its story!

**Author's Note: **Actualy this is the second version of Chapter 4. The last one really sucks! I feel disgusted in even writing it! I was wondering now if I'm thinking right when I wrote those craps! 4000 words of crap! 1000 words that have nothing to do with the story Movie! And the other was a crossover. Again it has nothing to do with the fanfic itself! I include also Include "Wrath of Christine" but it all ended up in a very crap story. And because of that, I canceled my fanfic "Wrath of Christine". I'm sorry… In other news, this week I'm so busy! And next week too! I have a final examination next week. And this week we have to finish all our requirements and that made me so busy! I may not be able to publish another chapter in a few weeks. I'm sorry about this long Author's note. Thanks for those who believe in me. Even if I'm just a newbie, I like to write but then again I'm not good writer. That's why I want to study English! He he he.

**Legend: **"Speech" 'Thoughts' Author's Note sound effect

* * *

**Daa! Daa! Daa!**

**The New Life:Misunderstandings 2**

**Flash back **

"_Let's go watch a movie" Aya suggested… Again._

"_What movie?" Miyu asks Aya._

"_Hmm… The attack of the killer tomatoes? No, maybe… the ghost of a killer puppy? Hmm ..." Aya trailed of as she was refreshing her memory._

"_Horror! Isn't there anything else?" Miyu said as she trembles._

_Miyu's clothes are back to normal except her lipstick and her dress was in the paper bag that Kanata is holding._

"_I decided that we must watch the "Roommates Forever"" when Aya said that, Miyu relaxed. Actualy that was another Horror Movie! The Title sounds it was about Love, but hey it's wrong! Hehehe let's see Miyu's reaction_

"_I guess it would be lovely" Miyu smiled at Aya. But Aya knew that it was a Ghost story! Because they went there, and watched it the day before Miyu got amnesia. They though it was a Love story too, but they were wrong!_

**End of flash back**

They walk towards the walkway. As they walk, they were being followed by a black haired boy. As the boy was follow them, the boy notices a Blond boy giving roses to every woman he sees.

"_For you"_ the blond by handed a rose to a girl, then after that boy disappears. Then boy spins his body as he err... Walk? Then giving a rose into another girl, his bird even gives roses to the girls. He keeps doing this until he saw the black haired boy.

"_Oh. Hi! There Santa! _he's the 'stalker type' the one from the chapter 3_ what are doing?"_ The blond boy asks.

"_Following Kanata and the others_" Santa replied while hiding in a nearby post.

"_Why not speak to them directly? LITLE M--" _The blond boy was going to call Miyu but was cut by Santa by covering his mouth with his hands.

"_Nazoumu be quiet! They might hear you"_ Santa said before releasing Nazoumu from his grasp.

"_I don't understand you. You hang out with them, then why hide? You can always join them right"_ Nazoumu asked Santa, he was getting confuse.

"_You see. I asked Kanata that we should go out today and visit the new record shop, but he declines my offer and said that he is very busy this weekend. Then now he is hanging out with the girls and having fun? Did they have a secret meeting that I do not know?"_ Santa replied while hiding his face with his arms and crying flakily Like he was doing a lot in the anime, he was faking it!.

"_Is that so... If that's the case let's follow them! I am curious as well"_ Nazoumu pats Santa's shoulder.

**Entrance of the Theater...**

"_4 tickets for Roommates forever please"_ Kanata paid at the ticket booth. The girls were behind him. He paid for their expenses 'Damn, I'm going to be broke this month if Dad forgot to send me my allowance this month!' he though to himself.

"_Sir, Here's your four tickets. Please proceed to the Cinema 3 now. The movie will start soon, thank you for your purchase"_ the lady at the ticket booth looks at Kanata and smiles 'What a lucky boy. Three girls will be hugging him… or maybe not' she thought to herself as she saw the other girls moving away from him leaving the blond girl with him.

While Kanata and the others are making their way to the Cinema 3, Nazoumu and Santa are in the ticket booth buying tickets.

"_O what a lovely lady, here's a rose for you, may I buy 3 tickets. 1 for me, my friend and my lovely pet"_ Nazoumu handed the ticket the lady a rose.

"_Sorry we do not have tickets for pets"_ The lady in the booth replied coldly to Nazoumu. Nazoumu's rose withered away in the wind as he was petrified Shock, he turned into a stone statue. Santa saw Kanata and the others entered cinema 3. He looks at the top and he saw "Roommates Forever".

"_1 ticket for cinema 3, Roommates Forever please"_ Santa asks the lady at the booth, as he gave his payment.

"_Very well, thank you purchase. Here's the ticket… Please come again soon"_ the lady at the booth replied at Santa. Nazoumu cracks and breaks the stone as he lamely went away.

"_See you Santa. It looks like I may not join you…"_ Nazoumu continues giving flowers at every woman he sees, and not long he was gone.

Then Santa proceeds at the cinema 3 alone. He presented his ticket to the guard and went to the door. He opened it, only to see nothing in the dark.

"_How can I find them in this darkness…?" _Santa sighs. As he proceed to the center of a row in the top.

"_Well, I might as well enjoy the movie"_ as he seated. He was alone with no one else in the row.

Meanwhile...

Kanata's group was split into two. First group was Kanata and Miyu who was sitting into first row and behind them was Aya and Nanami. Miyu doesn't mind sitting next to Kanata. But Kanata did, Kanata was looking at Miyu in the corner of his eye. He saw a stunningly beautiful Miyu at his side With lipsticks of course! She doesn't wipe the lipstick in the store, beside Lipsticks can improve one's beauty… well mostly on women only though, and she has make up too! I forgot to include that in the last chapter. Version 2 starts below. I 'think' that my style of writing has changed a little… I've been reading novels nowadays, so I can adapt their writings, and I can gather some Inspiration for my future fanfiction! Great! I love books… Maybe not

The movie started smoothly without scaring Miyu, It is a love story At first… hehehe. _"I don't know why Aya and Nanami stayed at the upper row?"_ Miyu signed. They were currently 3 rows ahead Aya and Nanami, and they didn't know that they were being watch by the two girls.

"_They were setting us up… I bet you noticed it"_ or so he thought she knows. Kanata was reminiscing about Miyu before that unfaithful day, he remembers that whenever he and Miyu was alone and was talking seriously she always acts strange and what's more she was quiet, and when Aya and Nanami was there she was panics as if she was avoiding the words 'are you and Kanata a couple?'. Kanata looks at the screen although he barely sees it it happens to me when I'm thinking, my eyes were looking at the screen but they were all blurred as his mind drifted somewhere else.

"…_Come to think of it, you may be right"_ Miyu is still looking at the screen. Miyu realizes that what Kanata had just said was right, 'and if Kanata knew this, why won't he object, or maybe…' she pauses for a while and thinks then made a conclusion. 'Maybe Kanata wants to be with me so he didn't object at all… wait' she thinks deeper and does not focuse on the movie as she lowers her head 'I agreed so fast that Kanata wasn't able to object' she then looks up again and gaze at Kanata 'I might as well apologize to him, I didn't think of his feelings, I was selfish'.

Kanata notices that Miyu is staring at him, that made him came back to reality. He looks back at the girl beside him. Aya and Nanami looks at them as they notice that there are some progress in their relationship. Miyu was determined to apologize to him, but when he stared back at her, she was lost into his amber eyes. She forgot everything she was going to say, she even forgot where she is, all she can see is Kanata. They stared at each other for a while and were broke by Kanata.

"_Miyu? Aren't you scared?"_ Kanata looks impress, 'I'm impressed, if she was the previous Miyu, then she would have panic right now' Kanata notices Miyu's puzzled face, so he pointed his finger at the movie screen. Miyu looks at the screen, just about the ghost appeared from the screen. Miyu saw everything, and she was petrified, a moment later she snuggles into Kanata's arm, she buried her face into Kanata's arms as Kanata looks at her. She was trembling as she hears the sound effects and the voice of the ghost. Kanata could feel that Miyu is trembling so he raise his other hand and caress her hair. It's a bit exaggerated but her mind is weak or mental strength she slowly calms down, she expose her face to the concerned Kanata who was now looking at her.

"_Miyu, are you still scared?" _Kanata looks down as his arm, looking at Miyu _"I can lend my arm for you if want"_ Kanata smiles as he caresses Miyu's head _"Don't worry It's just a movie, you have me here so don't worry"_ Kanata closes his eyes as he smiles calmly.

Miyu just looks at Kanata, 'he's so kind to me, is it because on what happened to me was his fault? I'm fortunate that I'm still alive though' Miyu though as she didn't realize that she is still looking at Kanata. She releases Kanata's arm as she was thinking, 'Does he looks after me because he was regretting? Or he cares for me? Well I might just have to find it sooner or later' she looks at the screen again.

Aya and Nanami seeing it all puts a hand in their mouth as they were astonish to see Kanata and Miyu acting lovey-dovey in the Cinema… or they thought. _"I knew they were a couple!"_ Aya jumps into a conclusion, although she was not quite sure of the situation that Miyu and Kanata are in _"In just few days, they fall in love? Don't jump in conclusions Aya; I think Miyu is not ready yet" _Nanami counters Aya. "I'm sorry, but look at them; they do look like they were a couple, and if we didn't know them we would have thought that they were a couple" Confusing… sorry replied by Aya. _"Oh well you have a point, let's just wait"_ after Nanami said that they continue watching the two (love birds) again.

The next few minutes Miyu stayed calm as she was watching the movie. It's because Kanata was there if she needed him. He's always there for her but one thing that kept on bothering her all the time. 'Is he doing this for me because he cares for me or he's doing this for me because this is all his fault' that thought kept on coming to her ever since that day she came back to Saionji Temple. 'Now that I think about it… I already had forgiven him for that but… Why am I thinking this way? Is it because I…' she blushes as she knows what the next word is so she cuts herself 'No! No! No! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! I shouldn't think this way to him. I mean that we just met and I haven't known him for a long time, but he knows me for a long time' the blond girl just thinking as Kanaat saw that she isn't focusing on the movie now. 'What is wrong with you now Miyu? Well I might ask her' after his thought this he called Miyu.

"_Hey what's wrong? Ask me anything if you need something, don't keep it by yourself" _Kanata said in a concern voice. _"I appreciate what you are doing but… but…"_ Miyu's voice trailed off as she was afraid to tell him what's bothering her. _"But? C'mon tell me Miyu, It will make you better if you could express your feelings to others"_ Kanata smiles at Miyu. Miyu was embarrassed even more. _"Well I… I'll ask you later…"_ Miyu looks back at the screen as she tells Kanata. 'Why can't I just tell him that 'Are helping me because you care for me or you're just regretting what you did to me?' am I afraid to know the truth? Is that why I can't ask him those words?' Miyu keep on thinking the samething over and over again that she lost track of the time and didn't realize that the movie is over and Kanata was calling her…

Aya and Nanami were outside the cinema 3 when they saw Santa emerging from the crowd in the exit of the cinema 3. _"Santa?"_ both Aya and Nanami shouted at Santa when they saw him. _"Oh, hi gir…"_ Santa's face looks horrible and becomes pale when he saw Aya and Nanami, he tried to run, but fails when Nanami blocks his way. _"What are you doing here!"_ Nanami shouted at Santa. Santa gave up and stops _"I'm watching a movie"_ replied Santa making an excuse. Aya looks at Nanami and Nanami nods slightly. _"Well let's go home now Aya"_ Nanami and Aya turn their back at Santa and started to proceed to the Exit. _"What about Miyu and Kanata?"_ Santa looks pale when said that 'Uh-oh Damn!' When Aya and Nanami heard Santa, they quickly came back to Santa. _"Aha! So YOU are following us!"_ Nanami smirks _"And what is your reason?"_ Aya added. Santa thinks for a while and looks at Nanami. _"Haven't you notice Kanata and Miyu is acting strange?"_ Santa is still looking Nanami as if he was waiting a reply. _"I know what you mean, but…"_ Nanami broke their eye contact as she looks at the ground. Nanami wants to say something but some things are meant to be kept, so she stops. Santa now looks at Aya _"Aya… I know this is strange, yesterday I ask him if he would want to join me to the record shop, and he told me that he is busy! And here I see him with you girls and you are having fun? Kanata threw away our childhood friendship!"_ Santa began to cry Yup! It's still a fake cry with the same look while covering his eyes with his right arm. Santa felt something on his shoulder. He looks up to see Nanami patting his shoulder. _"Please do not cry, I know how you feel…"_ Santa looks up to see Nanami, with her melancholy tone of voice. Santa and Aya was surprise to see Nanami like that. _"Hey! I was just faking my cry..."_ Santa quickly told Nanami _"Yeah he was just faking it, he use to do it a lot, don't you know?"_ Aya added. Nanami doesn't know what to do; fortunately (or unfortunately) Christine sees them and approaches them.

Meanwhile, inside the Cinema 3 Kanata is holding Miyu's hand and dragging her at the door, when he was at the door he tries to push it forward with his other hand but he was stopped by Miyu. _"Kanata, wait! Tell me…"_ Miyu pauses and waited for Kanata to look into her eyes, which he did. "_Why do you care for me so much?"_

**FLASH BACK **not really a flashback but… It shows what happened when Santa and the others are talking…

"_Miyu"_ Kanata called out to Miyu, which made her, came back to reality. They look in each other eyes. _"What is it Kanata?"_Kanata pointed his finger at the movie screen, and Miyu saw that the movie is already over. _"Oh, is it over already?" _Miyu looks into Kanata. He offers her his hand.

"_Let's go Miyu; Aya and Nanami are waiting for us"_

"_Sure"_ Miyu reaches Kanata's hands as she stands up from her chair. Kanata was dragging her. 'Why is he holding my hand?'.

"_Miyu, if you have problems just tell me, I'm worried… about you"_ Kanata said that while dragging Miyu.

**END OF FLASH BACK **I told you… I'm not sure if this was a flash back…

An uncomfortable silence came… and was broke by Kanata. It was the word that Miyu expected Kanata to tell her. _"Because it's my fault that you have amnesia"_ when Kanata said that Miyu smiled, although it hurt inside, she endures the pain, as she smiles at Kanata. "_Let's go, Aya and Nanami are waiting for us"_ she smiles at Kanata.

Kanata opened the door and walks outside with Miyu… he notices that he is still holding Miyu's hand, so he releases it and he blush. "I-I'm sorry about that Miyu" Kanata said. Miyu just smiled at him "_It's okay, I feel comfortable with it"._

Just about Miyu finishes talking, they saw Cristine with the crowd. Miyu looks at Kanata, and she saw that his face is pale. Like when you are dating somebody and you already have a girlfriend, then she sees you with another girl 'face' err…. Kanata's face looks like that. Miyu was focusing that she didn't saw there a toy car on her feet. She steps on it sending her forward, fortunately (or unfortunately) Kanata caught her but the impact was strong so they fall on the ground.

**SLAM **below are some sentences from the version 1 that I picked carefuly

It was a loud sound so the people stop at what they were doing and gather around them.

They were lying on the ground, Miyu's hands on wrap on his neck, while Kanata was holding her waist. Kanata's face was in left. Miyu's face lips were on Kanata's right cheeks. Maybe… looks like in the "Tree of Lovers" Santa was the first one to see Miyu and Kanata among the others. He was shocked, but he pulled his camera that is hanging on his neck. _"I never expected you two would this in public"_ after saying this, Santa holds his camera and aims for Kanata and Miyu and he tooks a picture of them. Kanata saw this because he was looking that way. Miyu realizes that she is kissing Kanata on the cheeks. So she moves away from Kanata and stood up. Miyu was looking down, her hands on her chest.

"_Kanata, are you okay?"_ Miyu ask Kanata, who is now sitting on the ground.

"_Ow… That really hurts"_ Kanata pauses for a while _"But what happened to you earlier hurts more"_ when Kanata looks at Miyu. Miyu saw her lipstick mark on his right cheek, but before she could wipe his cheek, Christine came with the others. _"What happened here Kanata?" _Nanami asks Kanata, but when Kanata looks at Nanami, her face turns pale and when Aya arrives at the scene. _"Nanami, what happened?"_ Nanami pointed at Kanata. Aya's faces looks pale also, and even more paler when they felt some dark aura at their backs.

Christine was there, and she saw a hickey err… is lipstick mark a hickey? or lipstick mark on Kanata's right cheeks. And beside him was Miyu! A bluish aura covers her body. She starts talking to herself

"_Kanata would you like to go to the movies with me?"_ Christine said, Imitating Miyu.

"_Sure! We'll have so much fun! And the Kanata puts his hand on her shoulder"_ Chistine moves in the opposite direction. And now she was Imitating Kanata. Kanata saw that Christine is chanting the "Chant of Destruction" and everybody knows once she is finish, she will unleash her "Fatal Fury" There's no such things on anime/manga, I just added that up to describe Christine rage and "Fatal Fury" came frome Tale of Destiny II

"_After that… they went to the movies and kisses and... and..."_ Christine's head looks down. It's like she is gathering all her aura. Kanat knew this was the time to make a move, so he quickly stands up and went running towards Christine. Miyu's heart ache when she saw Kanata aggressively hug Christine, Christine looks up and saw Kanata's amber eyes and she saw the kiss mark what's right? Kiss mark, Lipstick mark or Hickey? Hehehe a lot of terms, and Kanata kissed her forehead making Christine faints, now she concludes that Kanata and Christine is really a couple and Kanata only takes care of her only because he was the the cause of her amnesia. She trembles as she thought about it, then tears flow from her eyes…

"_Hey, Miyu! are you alright?"_ Kanata finaly notices the crying Miyu. Aya and Nanami are with the fainted Christine. Santa was getting uncorfortable at the current situation… they were being watched by the crowd.

"_Hey, guys, let's go now, it's getting crowded here"_ Santa suggested. The others notice it too and they left the Theater. They went to the play ground and places Christine at the nearby bench, at that time Miyu is not crying. Kanata looks at Miyu when he feels she is looking at him. Their eyes met then Miyu looks away. Kanata was going to say something when Christine woke up, so Kanata moves away from Miyu.

They spend their time at the playground resting. It was sunset as they wave good bye to each other, leaving Miyu and Kanata together as they walk home.

"_Kanata?"_ said without looking at her side.

"_Yes?"_ Kanata looks at the corner of his eyes

"_I'm sorry, I have cause you troubles"_

"_It's okay, I'm used to it"_ Kanat replied, Smiling a little.

"_What do you mean 'used'? have I cause you trouble before?"_ Miyu looks at Kanata. And Kanata nodded. He smiles and looks at the sky. Then he pulled something from his pocket, and shows it to Miyu. _"Hey, what is the meaning this?"_ Kanata said jokingly, he was holding a flower given to him by Miyu. Thought I forgot about the flower? Yeah I did… on the First version though

"_Ah… I… I really want to thank you for taking care of me and letting me stay on your… House"_ Miyu said and she smiles.

The sun is already gone when they were at the Saionji Temple stairs, the warm breeze was replaced by cold winds. They first admired the cherry blossoms, then a blast of cold winds hit them sending shiver to their spines. _"It's getting cold here, let go inside"_ Kanata said as they slowly climb at the Saionji Temple, and when they are at the peak Miyu stops suddenly. Kanata came back to check on Miyu, _"What's wrong--"_ he was suddenly hugged by Miyu. She buried her face into Kanata's chest. Kanata returns the hug and he caresses her head.

After a while Miyu releases Kanata, they look in each other eyes and Miyu broke the eye contact. And she proceeded to the Temple, It's like nothing happened.

After a while… Miyu is finished her dinner and was going to her room when she was stop by Kanata.

"_Miyu…"_

"_What is it?"_ Miyu said as she entered her room.

"_Tommorow is the first day of school, be sure to wake up early"_

Miyu smiles at Kanata. _"I'm always early, not like you"_

"_Hey! I'm early as well! It's just that you always wake up earlier than me"_ They both laughed at the same time.

"_Anyway… Good night Miyu" _

"_Good night to you too"_ Miyu smiles back as she close her door. 'Good night to you Kanata… but I guees I won't have a good night' thought Miyu.

* * *

Well… I hope things will get better soon…. What the heck! I am the writer! I control their actions! Hehehe… Here's a Question to all: How many misunderstanding did you see in Chapter 3 and 4? – I haven't checked it yet… so I don't know too! But it has a lot of Misundertanding! Oooppps! Time to be serious: This week I won't be able to publish another fic, because I have a final examination, project, school play and some pile of requirements. But I will be able to answer PMs. Also what happened tomy Writer's block? Well the answer is, I read some fanfic! And boom! I am inspired again (I love you and I mean it! did a good job! hehe) well, thanks for those who review. Like Ridley-Silverlake, kaoru-urunasawa and the newest reviewer… allura pearl! Again...please R&R! Thanks to all! (Salamat sa lahat!)

Next on The New Life: First Day at School - Ja ne! - Hiroyuki11


	5. False Alarm aka Misunderstanding 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! or UFO Baby… So this is just a Fanfiction, I was just stating the fact.

**Author's Note: **I think brainstorm is great! Many Ideas crosses my mind as my mind recollects something from my unfinished fanfiction that I wrote almost 2 years now. It's the Wrath of Christine- Lemon ver. Yup! I 'was' a naughty boy that time! And under age! However I didn't publish it (and I won't ever want to publish it either!). And what I did on that Chapter 4 ver. 1 is an edited version (usually fight scenes). Now I am using an edited version of that! (Lovey-dovey part! And no more fight scenes) That happened before I got my writer's block due to my business! I was going to post it 2 days after Chapter 4! Oh, well here you go! 

**Legend:**

Author's Note"Speech"

'Thought'Sound Effects

**Daa! Daa! Daa!**

**The New Life: False Alarm a.k.a. Misunderstanding 3**

The next Morning, Miyu is lying on her bed, thinking about the day before. It's fortunate that she was able to sleep at all, all that night she was thinking about Kanata and Christine, 'Am I getting in there way? Am I the cause of their fights?' Miyu thought. But Miyu misunderstood them; Kanata only kisses Christine on her forehead because he saw Christine looking as his kiss mark on his cheeks, and if he didn't kiss her then she will really rages. Ooops! Confuse? Err… In the last Chapter I forgot to add that Miyu's smile is only feign! I'm sorry about that! I was surprised that allura pearl sent me a review indicating that chapter 4 is "nakakakilig" it's fortunate that it's in vernacular term so others 'may' not understand it started praying but most of my reviewers were Filipino! I'm sorry for the confusion!

Miyu wipes her eyes and tries to move but her muscle were all stiff, it's because she haven't even shift position when she is crying and even on her sleep. _"Ouch! Even my stomach hates me now. Is it because I ate a chocolate I found on my desk this midnight?"_ Miyu is rubbing her stomach, _"What can I do? I'm really hungry at that time!"_ after saying this, a silhouette showed on her door. The silhouette looks like a big fat cat standing on its two foot.

"_Miyu? Are you still there? You have classes right?" _ Bawmeow said. Behind him was another silhouette and it was floating in the air! Miyu realized that Bawmeow was right! So she quickly stands up, enduring the pain in her stomach, body and head altogether, which result into a black out. Well… It happens to me when I wake up and stands up quickly, because I want to play video games. It happens on me a lot when I was on my 2nd yr. and 3rd yr.high school She slowly walks, and her mind and sight are getting black and she collapses on the floor. Miyu didn't know what have just happened. All she can see is black, Miyu even hits her table with her head, but she did not even feel it. Her eyes are open wide but all she can see is black.

**THUD!**

Bawmeow heard the loud noise and he suddenly opened Miyu's door to the right. There he saw a Miyu lying on the ground. Her eyes were wide open not her mouth. Bawmeow was so worried that he quickly went to Miyu's location.

"_Miyu! What happened!"_ Bawmeow pats Miyu. The baby approaches her too.

"_MAMMA! MAMMA!"_ Lou shouted.

Miyu regained her conciousness; she sits up and rubs her head with her hand. She was surprised that Bawmeow and Lou were there. 'What happened? My head hurts and I feel a little sick, huh? I didn't even realize that Lou and Bawmeow were here' she thought.

"_Lou, Bawmeow, What are you doing here?"_

"_We were worried! What happened here?"_

"_MAMMA!"_ Lou flies across her, and when Lou reaches Miyu she hugs Lou.

"_Lou you're worried too?"_ Miyu smiles as she said those words to Lou. She stands up and releases Lou, and Lou flies again.

"_I'm okay now Lou, Bawmeow, I'm tired that's all"_ She rushes to the bathroom and at the corner she stops when she saw Kanata. She nearly collides with Kanata. Kanata came from the bathroom and only in towel wrap around his waist was he's wearing, there is another towel which he uses to dry his hair. Their eyes met but Miyu was the one to break it, Miyu looks down trying to avoid having a conversation with Kanata so she runs towards the bathroom and closes then she locks it right away, leaving a confused Kanata behind, 'She didn't even blush, she sure have changed… and I have changed too' Kanata thought. _"…but I see in her eyes that she is depressed"_ he muttered to himself. After thinking for a while he went to his room. Later he found out that Miyu has collapse on the ground while he was on the bathroom, so he knows 'Are you sick Miyu? Just collapse on the ground?'

Moments Later… The two of them was ready to go school, Miyu skip her breakfast so that they won't be late, and Kanata already ate his breakfast that Bawmeow made them. It's been a while when Bawmeow cooked for them, but his skills hasn't rust but it's still not good enough to beat Miyu's cooking. They to the entrance of the Temple and Kanata sits on the floor to wear his shoes, but Miyu smoothly put her shoes on while standing. She opens the door and went outside. She looks back at Kanata and said _"Faster! We're going to be late!"_ Kanata has finished his shoes he looks at Miyu. _"Then why don't you go first?"_ Kanata said jokingly. Miyu stops and glares at Kanata. _"Do you think I know the way to the school that I don't remember going to!"_ Miyu said and she thought 'I have to act normal so he won't find out!'

"_Oh, I forgot my ballpen on desk"_ Kanata sarcastically said, and was acting to go back to his room.

"_Oh… Kanata! WAIT!"_ Miyu run towards Kanata and grab his arm. She drags him towards the entrance.

"_I let you borrow my spare ball pen, now lead the way!"_ Miyu is still dragging Kanata.

"You sure a strong, you could carry me if you want" After saying this Miyu drops Kanata on the ground. _"Ouch! Why did you do that?"_ Kanata looks at Miyu… now kneeling on the ground and holding her stomach.

"_Miyu! Are you alright?"_ Kanata kneels with Miyu. Miyu looks like she's in pain, "I'm fine… Let's go now" Miyu stands up with her right hands on her stomach.

_"Are you sure you're fine?"_ Kanata asks again.

"_Yes… I'm alright"_ Aftter saying this she walks leaving Kanata behind.

"_Hey! Wait! I can't let you go to school!"_ Kanata runs and in no time he was in front of Miyu. His arms wide open and was blocking Miyu's way.

"_Did you just hear what I just said? I said I am okay"_ Miyu coldly replied as she walks faster and she removes her hands on her stomach, pushing Kanata away.

"_Okay then… In one condition"_ Kanata said seriously, and then Miyu stops and looks at Kanata. _"What is the condition?"_ Miyu replied looking serious too.

"_If anything happened to you, I'll be taking you straight home"_

"_Sure"_ After Miyu gave her answer, Kanata runs followed by Miyu.

**At School…**

Miyu and Kanata was running very fast especially Kanata, from distance they could see the school gates, they slow down for a while but as they were slowing down they heard a bell and the gate began closing. When they saw this Kanata fastens his running as if he was running into a marathon. He made it through the gate he was gasping for air, he did not notice Miyu. _"Miyu? Uh-oh"_ he looks at his back there he saw Miyu. Walking and look like pissed. _"KANATA! WHY DID YOU LEFT ME BEHIND?"_ You could see that Miyu is annoyed.

"_Err… I-I--"_ Kanata was thinking of a reason, but was cut by Miyu.

"_How am I going to the room now! I don't know my way inside!"_ Miyu shouts at Kanata. The teacher looks at her with puzzled eyes. Kanata notices it 'Be quite already! Darn! She doesn't know the way in… hmm aha! I hope you forgive me for this' After that he quickly made an instruction to Miyu. He wrote it in a piece of paper from his notebook and gave it to Miyu.

"_Don't worry I made an accurate map just for you"_ Kanata said sarcastically, as he pats Miyu's shoulder and said "Good luck!" Kanata smiles and runs towards the school building.

**At his Classroom…**

Kanata opened the door slowly, there he saw his teacher. He was perspiring all over, and he was gasping for air. Christine saw this and began muttering something The Chant of Destruction! Hehehe

"_Mr. Saionji, you came just in time"_ The teacher said as the teacher puts his things to his table. Kanata quickly went to his table and while he was going to sit on his seat, he was stopped by the teacher.

"_By the way, where is Ms. Kouzu--"_ The Teacher was cut by a Christine suddenly stood up while holding her table upwards and it looks she was going to throw it away but was stopped as she saw Kanata looking at her. She puts her table down as she sat down on her chair as she blushes and apologizes to the class. The whole class was scared, and was ready to run to the door anytime. The teacher was hiding under his table: he slowly stands up until in the eye level. There he looks at Christine _"Is the coast is clear?" _after seeing the classroom is back to normal he stands straight and looks at Kanata.

"_Ahem! Mr. Saionji, where is Ms. Kouzuki?"_ The teacher asks again, and then he looks at Christine. She is calm 'Whew! No reaction' the teacher thought as he was questioning Kanata.

"_She's late, but she'll come…" _Kanata replied to the teacher. 'I hope…' he thought to himself as he doubted the map he just made for Miyu. He sits down and saw that Santa is giving him a strange look. After a while Santa showed him a picture, and it was the picture that Santa took yesterday!

Meanwhile… Miyu is shouting in her head 'WHAT IS THIS MAP! A CHILDREN'S DRAWING!' She was gripping the paper that Kanata gave her.

Almost half hour later Miyu shows up in the class she was pespiring all over, and she looks pale… Kanata looks at her and he smiles, Miyu glares at Kanata...

'You meanie! You left me, and then gave me a fake map!' They stayed there, glaring at each other for a while, and were cut by their teacher.

"_Ahem! Ms. Kouzuki? Stop staring at Mr. Saionji please"_ After the teacher said it, Miyu felt embarassed.

"_It's been a long time Ms. Kouzuki, I have been expecting you..."_ the teacher pause for a while then continues _"...A bit earlier, So how are you doing?"_ the teacher said while writting some unknown symbols on the board, well Miyu doesn't know about it so it's unknown to her.

"_I've been doing just fine sir..."_ Miyu replied shyly. Which made their classmate looks at her.

"_Very well, please take your seat"_ the teacher said. Miyu frowns when she realizes that she didn't know her seat 'Gosh! What now! It's your all your fault Kanata!' Kanata looks at Miyu and uses his eyes and facial expression to guide Miyu to her chair. Miyu just looks at Kanata 'What? What are doing? Where!' Miyu frowns.

"_Where?"_ Miyu whispers in the air continuously, but Kanata doesn't understand it and he frowns also. She was tired of whispering to the air, so she approaches Kanata.

"_May I borrow your ball pen? I left mine"_ Miyu said while grinning. Kanata understood what Miyu was doing, so he pretended to get it (his ball pen I mean).

"_Ms. Kouzuki, what's wrong?"_ said the teacher, and all of her classmate looks at her. During that time Nanami slowly went to Miyu's desk and placed a letter. After Kanata saw Nanami puts something on Miyu's desk so he pretended that he found his ball pen he already have it but he just pretending that he was searching for it to stall for time. He raises his hand and he offered Miyu his Ball pen.

"_Thanks..."_ she said with a feigned smile, _"You're dead meat! Don't expect any mercy fro--ouch!"_ she grips Kanata's ball pen while her other hand is on her stomach, Kanata stands up and pulled her other hand up. Kanata didn't care what other people said as he pulled Miyu, but he was stop by Miyu.

"_I'm okay now… It's just that my…stomach hurts and I feel a little tired" Miyu_ looks really tired and in pain. She tries to stay away from him when she moves away but was stop by Kanata when he grabs her arms.

"_I'm taking you home now! I told you, if anything happened to you I'm taking you straight home!"_ His entire classmates were astonished to see them. And on the crowd there was a girl whose chanting, dark aura surrounded her, and in a blink of an eye a desk is flying upwards and falls besides the teacher table.

"_YAAAAAHHHH!"_ Christine smashes her desk into two! And now is walking towards Kanata and Miyu. All hell broke loose as Christine start rampaging in the room. When Miyu saw this, she slaps Kanata's cheeks so hard and loud that even Christine calms. This scene caught everyone's attention, except Christine who was now repairing the room.

"_If only you haven't left then everything would be fine!"_ Miyu said coldly but inside she was hurting inside. 'Leave me, don't care for me, and hate me, Christine is already jealous...' she stood up and went to her desk, and sit there like nothing happened, but her classmates are glaring at her, and some of them are puzzled. There was this uncomfortable silence in the room.

Time went faster as Kanata spent his time staring at Miyu and Miyu could feel Kanata staring was at her. 'Kanata… don't stare at me like that! I'll go crazy if you do it any longer…' Miyu is on her desk when suddenly it hit her again; she rests her head on her desk and holds her stomach and tears falls from her eyes. 'This pain is unbearable! I must hold on'. Miyu is still on her desk holding her stomach tightly.

All of her classmates stared at her with Mix feelings, some are cursing her and some are pitying her, but most them were puzzled at her relationship with Kanata. Nanami and Aya stood up went directly to Miyu with a concerned looks at their faces, _"Miyu are okay?"_ It was Nanami who asks the question.

Miyu's eyes opens half way and looks at the two girls,as she tries to endure the pain as she replies to her friend _"Ye…yeah! I'm okay, don't worry about me…"_ Miyu smile feignly.

_"But Miyu! You were crying! Are sure your okay?"_Aya said, now kneeling in front of Miyu. The teacher notice the little commotion and looks back.

_"Ms. Tenchi! What's happening there?"_ The teacher said.

_"It's Miyu, she's--"_ Nanami was going to reply to the teacher but was cut by Miyu. _"I said I'm okay now… You do not have to worry about me"_

Both Nanami and Aya looks at Miyu, Miyu was now sitting straight and looks like nothing happened, so went into their respective seats. Recess came after a few minutes and Miyu is still on her chair, Kanata is still watching over Miyu that he didn't realize that Santa is approaching him.

_Hey, Kanata! There is some Bargain Store selling old record near the Heiomachi Department Store now… can you go with me after school! Will ya!" _As usual Sanata is pounding Kanata's desk. It shows his excitement, 'I need to divert Kanata's attention to cool things down. I know he won't resist our 10 years of friendship!'

_"No"_ Kanata replied bluntly.

_"Why Kanata! Why? Are saying that you'll abandon your friend in time of his needs!"_ Santa feigns his cry as he covered his face with his right arm. As always!

_"That's not it Santa. It's just…"_ Kanata pauses for a while and continues _"It's just that I have some business I have to arrange at the Sayonji Temple…" _Kanata looks at Santa and looks back at Miyu. 'What just happened, Miyu? Why did you slap me? Is it because I'm persistent?' Kanata thought for awhile.

_"What is it! What are you planning to do? Are exchanging our friendship for some business? Oh Kanata My Friend, Please…" _Santa is begging on his knees while his eyes look like a puppy eyes.

_"Santa… I hope you understand me, I'm very sorry, but this is very important to me…"_Kanata pauses for a while and looks at Sanata in the eyes_ "It's... it's my life..."_

After Kanata told his reason to Santa, Aya and Nanami went to Kanata's table they look like they heard what he and Santa's conversation and which they did! _"So Miyu is your life, huh?" _Kanata's eyes Widened as he look away from Miyu and his face flush. "No" Kanata answered back.

_"Oh, really! It's been some quite time now, in which you are staring into Miyu…" _Nanami accuses Kanata, which made him act strange and a bit flushtered as he looks at the window fast.

_"And what really happened between--"_ Aya was cut by Miyu.

_"Nanami, Aya, let's eat, I'm hungry"_ Apparently Miyu was behind Nanami and Aya! Miyu was looking fine but her hair is a little mess. Miyu and Kanata's eyes met and were quickly broke when Aya and Nanami nodded.

Before going ahead with Miyu, Aya and Nanami gave a quick look at Kanata and left with Miyu in the first door. "Miyu and Kanata are sure are acting strange"

"_Kanta! What reall--"_ Santa was cut again.

_"C'mon Santa, let's grab a snack"_ Kanata and Santa went out using an opposite door.

**Meanwhile at Sayonji Temple **

_"Hey there! My darling Lou!"_ said a read haired girl who's about 4 yrs. riding in a red tricycle. Now. Now… Don't think about the tricycle here in the Philippines! I mean Momoka's ride is also called tricycle!

_"Oh it's you Momoka, please take care of Lou for a while, I'm going to finish laundry first"_ Bawmeow said while placing a futon on a post.

_"Sure, why not? Maybe we can have a romantic time together!"_ Momoka happily smiles then parks her Tricycle on the front of Saionji Temple.

_"Let's go darling Lou!"_ Momoka drags Lou at the living room.

Behind them was a dark shadow lurking in the grass who's watching over them. At this time the Intruder Isn't visible. It was just a silhouette, maybe a man?.

Meanwhile at the school, Aya, Miyu and Nanami were sitting in the school bench they already went to the School Cafeteria and they have bought their respective snacks.

_"Miyu Are sure you can eat that two bags of hamburger!"_ Nanami said, looking at the bags of hamburger that Miyu have just bought with a shock face. Miyu just nodded and continue eating her hamburger.

_"One time you were sick and then you're dizzy, but now you're eating like an animal…"_ Aya said then she realized what she has said 'It can't be? You mean she's...' Aya and Nanami's eyes Met, it looks like they were thinking the same thing. Aya saw what Nanami Meant by looking in her eyes, so they move away from the eating Miyu and they went to a nearest Tree.

Nanami whispered to Aya _"Don't you think Miyu and Kanata were acting strange today? Like yesterday they were a total couple and now, Miyu has an illness and she seem really tired and exhausted"_ They didn't notice a pink girl was approaching them when she heard the name Kanata, her ears enlargens as she listen to the girls whispering to each other

_"Kanata was slapped by Miyu, A lovers quarrel? Or Miyu is preg--"_ Aya was cut when the tree where they were whispering was lifted by Christine who is in rage.

_"MIYU IS PREGNANT? THERES ONLY ONE MEANING OF THIS! KANATA IS THE FATHER!"_ Cristines shouts very loud that everyone around them heard what she has said. Miyu drops her hamburger in her hand and looks at Christine, Aya and Nanami just looks at Christine.

Miyu just stood there shock at what she just heard, It's been 2 weeks since she had her amnesia. 'I wouldn't do that? Am I? Am I really pregnant? Why! I don't remember anything!' Miyu kneels on the ground and she puts her hand on her hair and messing it up and gripping it errr… don't know how to explain it as tears falls from her eyes she looks like she was going crazy.

_"Miyu! Hang on!"_ Nanami and Aya dash into Miyu's position. While Christine throws the tree upwards and it came back to normal like in the "Tree of Lovers"

Miyu is just staring at the ground as she shook her head fast, as if she was trying to remember the past. In the end she was brought back by her friends.

_"Miyu! What's wrong! Miyu! We don't know if that theory is correct!"_ Aya and Nanami were shouting at Miyu. Moments later Miyu looks at them gloomily.

_"Bu- But…"_ Miyu was going to say something but no words were coming from her mouth. Her throat was dry. Both Nanami and Aya manage to convince Miyu to calm down. But a crowd was already circling them, it's because Christine's yell is loud that even in the hallway they have heard it, and also Kanata's popular so the rumors spreads so quickly. Without warning the two girls assist the girl with a blond hair that covers her back completely, they were emerging from the crowd quickly and were moving along the school grounds. In no time they had reach the corridor but, they are being followed by swarms of curious students.

_"Psst…"_ Nanami lowered her head when she heard Aya. _"This is bad, were attracting too much crowd!"_ Aya whispered to Nanami, although Miyu is in the middle. Both Aya and Nanami were wondering if Miyu just heard them or not, if she did, she does not care. Miyu is just walking like she did not care the whispering and insults behind her back.

_"I heard that…" Whispered a girl to another girl nearby "Miyu is…-- She's here!"_ Both of the girls straightened as they saw Miyu, Nanami and Aya emerging from the crowd. At first they look at Miyu with disgust but when Aya and Nanami looks at them (Apparently they did not see the face of the two girls) the two girls quickly made a feign smile.

_"Hello, Miyu!"_ greet the other girl with brown hair and green eyes. She was a third year student that adores Kanata, and one of Christine's circles of friends (and 'maybe', one of the Christine's "Kanata's Fans Club Members"). But Miyu didn't reply and they just walk past them. The girl looks at her companion with total anger in her green eyes.

_"Did you see that! She just ignored us! It's like she forgotten about us!"_ the girl with green eyes with a hint of detest in her voice. But the other girl smirks _"Yes I saw that, poor Kanata having a girlfriend like that"_ said the girl with blue eyes while tapping the shoulder of the girl with green eyes.

_"She is not Kanata's girlfriend! I refuse to believe it! Kanata hasn't said anything!"_ said the girl with green eyes, while slapping the hand the blue-eyed girl offered her.

_"Isn't it obvious? She lives with him, isn't it the time that something happened to them? And Maybe they share a--"_ the blue-eyed girl was cut by a dozen of the crowd following Miyu the girl with green eyes took this chance and runs fast passing Miyu in just a second. Several of the students heard the blue-eyed girl and looks at her with anger, pain and anguish. And with that, the rumor was rising, and many more rumors came after that.

In the Meantime Kanata and Santa finished eating at the roof top and was now talking their way to their classroom. Kanata bumps into a girl. They at each others eyes for a while then the girl blush and stand up. She was looking at Kanata like someone died and tears were hanging in her eyes. Kanata and Santa looks at her puzzled.

_"Congratulation Kanata…"_ Said the girl with green eyes, she suddenly jumps toward Kanata and kisses hugs him tight. Kanata was caught off guard and falling down fortunately Santa caught him at the back. Sanata groans and falls down too. Santa was lying at the cold floor while Kanta on top of him the girl was still hugging him. Santa moans, Kanta was heavy and the girl joining him was bad enough.

_"Get off me!"_ Santa growls at them. Finaly the girl releases Kanata; she looks at him again with teary eyes and gave him a wet kiss on his cheek. Kanata eyes widens was lost in thought. The girl stood up and bows very lowly at them Kanata sits up.

_"I'm very sorry…" _the girl straightens and without looking, she runs toward the stairs where Kanata and Santa recently came, and was going upwards toward the rooftop. Kanata was left and was confuse, he touches his cheek where the girl kisses him and trying to figure out what just happened.

_"Are you comfortable? I'm a good chair right?"_ Santa said sarcastically. Kanata's eyes widen and he realizes that he was still sitting at Santa's stomach. Kanata stood up quickly and saw Santa on the floor Santa sits up and rubs his back.

_"Hey, Santa! Are you alright?"_ Kanta offered his hand to Santa which Santa took very quickly. Kanata pulls Santa hard and in no time he was standing again. Santa looks into Kanata's eyes he saw Kanata sad and guilty looking face.

"Kanata… Isn't that girl--" Santa speaks and looks at the stairs, but before he can finish his sentence he was cut by Kanata.

_"Yes, that was Yukari…"_ Kanata replied remorseful. His eyes cannot be seen with his hair blocking his eyes. Kanta started walking without Santa's consent.

_"Huh? Kanta, wait!"_ Santa followed Kanta while walking to the corridor. But Santa's spirit is still up, and he didn't seem to see that Kanata's depressed.

_"That's Tanaka, Yukari of class 3-A right? She used to come to our class everyday last year--"_ Santa started again but he was cut by a group students whispering each other and looking at Kanata. Santa notices it and felt insecure but Kanata didn't care at all.

_"Hey… it's Kanata…"_

_"Is it true that…"_

_"He and Miyu are…"_

_"He was the father…"_

_"Miyu is preg…"_

There was many whispering that Santa didn't hear it all, he was puzzled and he was behind Kanata where he saw many students looking at Kanata and then whispers to another student still looking at Kanata.

_"Hey, Kanata… I think they're talking abou--"_ Kanata stop suddenly and Santa bumps into his back and fell down hard on the ground. Santa rubs his back and looks at Kanata, and he looks in front of them, he saw Miyu with Aya and Nanami, they were attracting many students that it seems like a swarm of killer bees, looks like they were going to kill everyone who defies them.

Kanata stood there for a moment and Miyu stops walking too when she saw Kanata. The swarm of students became quiet when they saw Kanata and listen at them intently. Her eyes are red and puffy. Miyu looks at Kanata face but avoided his gaze and she went to the room followed by Nanami and Aya with resent in their eyes. Kanata just stood there, looking more depressed and confuse at the scene in front of him. The students started whispering to each other when Miyu left without saying anything. Kanata who was still confused went to the classroom as well followed by Santa who is confused too.

The next few hours was uneventful, Miyu was looking the window, pale and still puffy eyes, Kanata was looking at her with concern and all of their classmates were looking at them. Christine wasn't there, but her class didn't care about her absence, all their attention was on Miyu and Kanata. It's hard to get the attention of the students that the teacher was very pissed at them. Then lunch time came, the first one to stand up was Kanata, then he went to Miyu's table quickly.

_"Here_" Kanata said coolly, and he gave her a piece of paper and without Miyu's reply Kanata runs towards the door, and he evaded the crowd, and he soon disappears. Miyu looks at the paper, her eyes widens and Aya and Nanami came to her side, but she refuse to let them see the paper.

Miyu,

Meet me at the rooftop in five minutes, so fewer would suspect, and avoid many people as possible. This is urgent.

- Kanata

_"Nanami, Aya… I'm sorry"_

**In the Saionji Temple…**

The same silhouette walks closer to the sitter pet then stop until it's feet was shown, and then it moves again approaching the sitter pet while it was drying the Laundry, only it's feet was shown in that angle. The sitter pet didn't knew that there someone at his back. A hand was shown in the angle, slowly the hand reach the shoulder of the sitter pet.

**At School…**

Miyu was now running into the crowd while being followed by Nanami, Aya and Santa, but she lost her in the crowd. Miyu was running fast that she was drawing attention to her. she running upstairs and in no time she reaches the rooftop. She stops for a while catching her breath again, her right was on the doorknob and the other was on her knee. After a while she turns the doorknob in the right making a click sound. She saw Kanata looking at the school grounds, her right hand was on the screen, and his hair was flapping because of the wind, while Miyu's skirt was flapping sideways and her hair too. Her hair was blocking her eyes so she raise her right hand and arranges her hair before she move to Kanata's side. Miyu was looking at the grounds too.

_"Hey Kanata, it's a nice view"_ Miyu said, making it saound casual and calm althought her inside was screaming. Kanata nods without looking at her.

_"Yeah, I know, I used to spend my time here alone"_ Kanata said grimly and still not looking at Miyu. Miyu looks at Kanata, she was puzzled.

_"Alone?"_ Miyu said while looking at Kanata. There she saw a depressed Kanata, and she feels that he needs company (and she needs company too)

_"I-I…"_ Kanta pauses and looks at Miyu, you can see in her eyes that she was crying recently _"I don't want to talk about it"_ Kanata lied… it was actually the opposite of it.

_"Are you angry to me?"_ Kanata's tone became cold. That question made her came to reality. Tears were now flowing from her eyes again.

_"No"_

_"Then why did you slap me!"_ Kanata said even colder than before. He is glaring at Miyu. There someone at the other side of the rooftop, apparently she awoke from the rant. Her green eyes were puffy and a little red. She looks pissed and she looks at the other side. She saw Kanata, her heart stops; she can't hear the voice of the girl? Apparently she can't see Miyu from the view and Miyu's voice was calm so she can't hear who was talking to Kanata.

_"I-I--"_

_"Why didn't you talk to me! And even look at me!"_

_"I-I--"_

_"Is it because of the Map!"_

_"I-I--"_

_"Why--"_

_"I'm pregnant! Are you happy now?"_ Miyu wipes her eyes, and then she was glaring at the wide eyed Kanata, his jaw almost drop on the floor. The green-eyed girl's heart stops. She knew that voice, it was Miyu's! She was pregnant, but she listens more, even though she knew the answer she listens, her eyes was now producing tears again.

_"Who's--"_

_"You're the father!"_ Miyu shouted at Kanata. Kanata looks down and giggles.

_"Why are you laughing?"_ Miyu said a little confuse.

_"I'm just fourteen, even I had… you-know-what to you, I won't get you pregnant , and I never done it to you or to anyone else, that's a little… err I haven't thought about it"_ Kanata was now laughing, his right hands was on the screen again and his left was on his stomach.

Miyu's face was very red, because of the embarrassment and she was blushing too. The green-eyed girl barely heard it. When she looks, Kanata was laughing a little hard.

Miyu's face became pale and slowly she was collapsing. Thud there was a loud sound that Kanata stop laughing. There he saw Miyu on the ground.

_"Miyu!"_ Shouted Kanata, he was running towards Miyu's location.

I'm sorry it took me so long to update this. Apparently I read all 6 books of Harry Potter (Cause of my writer's block) during those times. It inspired me, and it teaches me some situation, and some unknown words (to me but not you all) I'll adopt its writing style someday! Tomorrow is my graduation! (April 3) And 9 days before my birthday!(April 11) Thank you for those who review! I only read your review yesterday, R&R! Thank you! I'll post chapter six on my birthday! (Or maybe not) – Hiroyuki


	6. Miyu and Kanata Times Two!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa/UFO Baby… I'm just nobody who is making a fanfic or in other words… I am just using its Characters to my plot. It's just a fan fiction so don't sue me!

**Legend: **

"Speech"-**Sound Effects-**_"Third Person/Background"_

'Thoughts'(Author's Note)**"Empasized/LOUD"

* * *

**

**Author: **Hiroyuki11

**Anime: **Daa! Daa! Daa/UFO Baby

**Title: **The New Life

* * *

**Chapter IV: Miyu and Kanata Times Two!**

**Flash Back**

"I'm pregnant! Are you happy now?" Miyu wipes her eyes, and then she was glaring at the wide eyed Kanata, his jaw almost drop on the floor. The green-eyed girl's heart stops. She knew that voice, it was Miyu's! She was pregnant, but she listens more, even though she knew the answer she listens, her eyes was now producing tears again.

"Who's-"

"You're the father!" Miyu shouted at Kanata. Kanata looks down and giggles.

"Why are you laughing?" Miyu said a little confuse.

"I'm just fourteen, even I had… you-know-what to you, I won't get you pregnant , and I never done it to you or to anyone else, that's a little… err I haven't thought about it" Kanata was now laughing, his right hands was on the screen again and his left was on his stomach.

Miyu's face was very red, because of the embarrassment and she was blushing too. The green-eyed girl barely heard it. When she looks, Kanata was laughing a little hard.

Miyu's face became pale and slowly she was collapsing. **-Thud-** there was a loud sound that Kanata stops laughing. There he saw Miyu on the ground.

"Miyu!" Shouted Kanata, he was running towards Miyu's location.

**End **

"**MIYU!**" Kanata was now, shaking Miyu's body and after there is no result, Kanata is now slapping Miyu's face. The silhouette in the shadow stands up and approaches Kanata, and put a hand on Kanata's shoulder. Kanata jumps and yelps and jumps away from the silhouette.

"Relax! Don't panic! C'mon let's take her to the school clinic" said the girl with a green eyes. Kanata calms down at the sight of the girl. Which he knew a year ago by name of Yukari but he hasn't had the time to think about her due to Miyu's condition right now.

"You almost scared me to death, you know that Yukari?" Kanata said, while heaving hard. He was also perspiring al over his body.

"Is that so… Anyway, I'll help you carry her to the school clinic" Yukari said while smiling (feign). After saying that, she helps Kanata by opening the door to the roof top while Kanata carries Miyu on his arms 'She's hot! Her temperature is burning' Kanata told himself.

**Meanwhile at Saionji Temple…**

"Hey Bawmeow!" The silhouette said to the cat-dog baby sitter who was doing the laundry, grabbing its shoulder. Bawmeow looks back at the one who called him.

"Oh, It's just you" Bawmeow replied while smiling at the stranger.

"Where's Kanata and Miyu?" The boy said, while looking around.

"Didn't you know they're at school?" Bawmeow replied, and he returns to his laundry.

"Oh. Yeah, I'll come back later, then" The boy started walking to the entrance of the Saionji Temple.

"Okay! I'm finished!" Bawmeow said while he wipes his face with a hand towel. But the boy did not seem to hear it. The boy was walking to the entrance when he saw a blond girl with ponytail, was lying on the ground unconscious and was wearing a uniform with green skirt that ends on the knees and a red ribbon on the collar and a big green ribbon on the back (just like Miyu's uniform or maybe she is…).

"Miyu! What are you doing lying on the ground?" the boy said with a mock voice but Miyu(?) was still lying on the ground and the boy decided that she is unconscious. So he approaches her and shakes her but she is still out cold. The boy carried her to Bawmeow. That's when he saw that she is wearing glasses. 'When did she wear glasses?' the boy thought, but drops it quickly as Lou, Momoka and Bawmeow approach the boy carrying a unconscious Miyu(?).

"Hey! What happened to Miyu?" Bawmeow barks at the boy and Lou looks at Miyu(?) with unconcerned look and Momoka went to meet the boy and saw that the 'old lady' was indeed unconscious.

"Call Kanata! Bawmeow!" Shouted the boy as he lays Miyu(?) on her futon, the unconscious Miyu, 'Miyu, is that really you? You are really Miyu with that look on your face when you are asleep, and that body of yours… but something isn't right here' the boy thought. 'Ah! I know the thing to determine if this is Miyu!' the boy smiles while grinning as he place Miyu's(?) glasses on her table.

**At School clinic…**

Yukari and Kanata was at the hallway with Miyu unconscious on Kanata's arms, but along the way they met a couple of eyes looking at them as they run towards the school clinic, and at last they have arrived. The School Nurse approaches them, and then she saw Miyu. She immediately asks to Kanata put her on the medical bed. The school nurse checks her for a while and looks at Kanata.

"She's okay. She's just fainted due to stomach ache, and she has a fever" The Nurse said. Then suddenly the door opened and there were 5 figures on the door, Nanami, Aya, Santa, Nazoumu and Ms. Mizuno.

"What happened here!" Shouted Ms. Mizuno because behind her was a pack of student wanted to see Miyu and Kanata. Including their friends compose of Santa, Nazoumu, Aya and Nanami.

"Please leave now! Except you, Ms. Mizuno!" The Nurse shouted back and shutting the door at the other student including Nanami and the others. They could hear noise of disappointment on the door so the nurse angrily pass Ms. Mizuno and went to the door again and opens it.

**"WILL YOU PLEASE BE QUIET! WE HAVE PATIENTS HERE!"** The Nurse roared. Then the student ran very fast away from the raging Nurse, leaving Nanami, Aya, Santa, and Nazoumu. The Nurse saw them and glares at them, and Santa hid at the back of Nanami, comically. Nazoumu? Well he's hiding at the back of Nanami.

"Go Nanami! You can do it!" Santa encourages Nanami. As if their substitute leader because all of her members were hiding in her back.

"Na-Nanami-mi" Nazoumu gulps before continuing. "Stop the raging buffalo!" Nazoumu shouted and point his finger at the Nurse while trembling comically.

"Buffalo… Buf… Fa… Lo…" The Nurse looks at her feet and started trembling. Nanami was going to comfort her but The Nurse looks at her with… err… shining eyes, (I mean those freaking eyes that Christine has when she is either angry or jealous) dark aura covers her as her head chest inflated sending some of her dress buttons away.

**"BE QUIET NOW! AND GO TO YOUR CLASSES NOW! YOU STINKY BRATS**!" The Nurse Shouted at Nanami and the others and Nanami was petrified, her colors were only black and white as her eyes were only a dot. Winds blew towards at her comically (Nanami and the others are on chibi mode)

"Go Nanami!" Santa pushes her and… **-THUD-** Nanami was now lying on the floor, she fainted and was drooling right now on the floor (she was facing the floor now). Santa's jaw almost drops on the ground, and the others push him forward to be the substitute of Nanami.

"Y-yu-yu-you... Bu-bu-buf-fa-fal-lo-lo" Santa's voice was trembling in fear as The School Nurse inhale lots of air as her chest gets bigger. She was indeed ready for another shout (like in the Kung Fu Hassle) when a student was running towards the school clinic. (Still in chibi mode)

"Excuse m-"

**"NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!"** The cannon change its target and shoots at the innocent student. The student fainted as his hair stands up. (Oh… the student was a male) after that shout the nurse calms down and a teacher came. First he looks at the Student and after that he looks a Nanami.

"Hem, hem…" The teacher feigns a coughed and arranges his tie. "What happened here Ms. Frey?" asked the teacher in formal but inside he knew what happened to the 'poor' children.

"Ms. Tenchi and his friends called me a Buffalo!" shouted the Nurse and the teacher almost fainted too, even if not on full charge Ms. Frey's shout was still deadly.

"C'mon let's get them inside, somebody by the name of Mr. Dumpling has called, and was looking for Kanata" Said the teacher suppressing a laugh. 'Buffalo? Wow! That's accurate!' The Teacher smiles as he went inside. Another 2 student were placed on the medical bed that day.

When they are inside the teacher spoke to Kanata. "Mr. Dumpling said that Miyu collapsed on the entrance on the Saionji Temple! He wants to talk to you" Said the teacher urgently (Miyu's curtains are preventing her from view.) Kanata cannot speak but, as they say, 'action speaks louder than voice' so Kanata opened the curtains, and there Miyu was sleeping peacefully.

"Wha… What? I went here fast, and it was just a prank?" The Teacher cursed, looking annoyed. As the teacher was stomping his way out Kanata stops him.

"Wait. I know Mr. Dumpling and he wouldn't play a prank on this. Let me talk to him" Kanata said formally on the teacher. Kanata leaves with the teacher, and went to the faculty. The bell rang as he picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Master Kanata! Seiya found Miyu's body on the entrance of the temple! She was unconscious!" Bawmeow said while panting. Kanata frowns and a bit confuse but one thing is for sure Miyu is at the school and she was at the school clinic.

**At the School Clinic…**

"Better get out now! Classes are starting!" The Nurse shouted at them, once outside, the nurse shuts the door tight. As they were standing, the door opened again and this time Yukari was thrown out the clinic.

"Ouch! I didn't do anything wrong!" Yukari whined while rubbing her butt. She looks at Aya and the others and she blush as she stands up. "Hem… hem…" she feign her cough and she looks Santa and winks him "Hello again Santa, I guess I'll be going back to class now" She smiles and walk away.

"What did she mean by 'again' Santa?" Aya asked Santa as she put her hands in her waist and frowns. (This is were I got stuck for almost 5 months)

"I don't know. Well its Kanata's business not mine" Santa said while scratching the back of his head. After he scratches his head, he looks questioning at Aya. "What now? Spread the news that Miyu is pregnant? I think the whole class already knows about it" Santa said while looking at Aya.

**"SHE'S NOT PREGNANT!"** Aya shouted at Santa. "She's just… uhmm, has a sickness" Aya said while looking down at her feet. "Let's better go back now. I think we should prevent this misunderstanding before it goes out hand" Aya said while rubbing her temple. Santa approaches her and looks at her

"SO anybody notice that Miyu is acting weird? She's looking at me always and when I looked back she looks away and blushes." Nazoumu said surprising the two who forgot that he is still with them. "I think she finally notices my beauty and now giving me the attention she usually hides" After saying that Nazoumu spins like a top and went away spreading rose petals in the hallway saying "La! la! la! This is wonderful indeed! I must spread the love in the worl-" he was knocked out with a broom by the Janitress. The Janitress mumbles something while dragging Nazoumu in the clinic.

"Well, what can I say beside that were being sent to the clinic 1 by 1?" Santa pointed out as Aya nodded. Aya then went to the other side of the hallway and proceeded to their respective classroom. Upon entering they could see they are having a riot and lots of the girls are crying.

"This is going to be a long day…" Aya said followed by a slight nod from Santa.

'Where am I? I feel warm… and safe' a feminine voice whispered into a room that filled with darkness. She looks around and she feels that she being held by someone but she couldn't see it.

'Am I dead?' she whispered again. 'But… What is this warm that I feel? All I remember is I'm sucked into a worm hole. I feel like throwing up, that twirling sensation…' She thought again. 'Maybe I'm inside of this creature's stomach'

_"You are safe… I'm here with you. You shouldn't be afraid"_

She looks around and found nothing, she heard a voice in the background, a slight unclear but it echoed in her mind. 'Who's that? I didn't know my mind can talk back…' she thought again.

_"There's something I want to tell you… Please open your eyes, Miyu"_

She was getting relaxed at the voice when it suddenly hit her. 'Wait. Its sound like your Miu has 'y' in it. Are you really my mind?' she said at the dark space. She waited for a long time before she feels she is moved somewhat closer to the source of the heat.

_"Miyu is your name, Miyu Kouzuki, Right?"_

Upon hearing it again, she suddenly opens her eyes and moments later regretted it. She cursed where the light came from she raised her hand but it's being holding by another set of hands, soft hands. 'But definitely not warm' the girl thought.

_"Miyu, when you're unconscious. I felt it is my fault, I'm sorry for what I've done… Miyu I love you"_

'Blind or not, I'm going to look at this fellow!' After saying that in her mind she looks at him even if the light is in the way. After a while her eyes was getting use to the light and so her vision can almost see the man who's hold her hand and was 'very' near to her.

When she was able to see the man, she saw he has a chocolate brown hair and his eyes were the same. When she looks at him more closely…

"This can't be… you're dead"

* * *

'I'm no one'

'I don't know anyone'

'I don't even know my love ones'

'I don't even know myself…'

'All I know is… my stomach hurts!'

After the second part she opened her eyes and regretted she did. The light coming from nowhere forced her to shut it again. "Damn. I should have known" She can't use her eyes but that doesn't mean she can't use her senses. She decided she's going to search the area with her sixth sense, but she quickly drops it because she doesn't know whether she has it or not.

First she use her sense of feeling which gave her an Idea that's she's on a bed, a soft bed to be more specific. But she felt uncomfortable so she uses her sense of smelling, she smell something like a very clean room, but she felt more uncomfortable. 'Why is she in a bed, a soft and clean one? What the happened to her to be in a place like this?' Before she can answer it, a presence made her tense and so she felt something warm in her forehead brushing her hair from her eyes. 'Hmmm, what is it?' she's so intelligent that she uses her senses the violating thing.

First she holds it, then smells it and… licks it. She could feel the object of her curiousness is being taken from her so she bites the object and heard a small yelp, and her object was quickly taken away from her so she frowns while her eyes were still close.

"What the hell are thinking you Miyu? When you're hungry just tell me!"

Upon hearing that voice, something opened up in Miyu's mind, 'Damn! I'll just pretend I'm asleep…' Miyu then pretends she's asleep but she feels warm in her cheek so it's no use to pretend. 'I should have known…' so she opens her eyes, but still her eye can't see that much but upon seeing a brown hair and eyes proved her that her theory was right or after she heard his voice.

"Hello Kanata? You alright, you seemed in pain" She gave him her most innocent smile she can get from her smiles that could scare a mouse, cat, dog, and even human. Although she doesn't know why, it seems she scared them that she even smiled at all considering her past life. Kanata told her that her smile was always vicious. But he always smiles when he told her that but he looks sad deep inside his eyes. She didn't notice it that Kanata was beside her now and his face was near her, but his eyes were glaring at her. (Ms. Mizuno already left to her next class)

"What?"

"Are you even listening to me Miyu?" Kanata said, annoyed at his companion's lack of attention at him.

"Wha?" She didn't really hear it as she was thinking of something else when he was talking.

"I **SAID** that, Bawmeow saw **YOU** in the temple. Seya, our friend, found **YOU** lying on the ground" Kanata waits for his companion to sink all the information he just threw in her face. He smirked as she frowns by trying to digest all the information.

"I collapse right?" Miyu asks Kanata.

"Yep" Kanata smiles 'I'll give you enough headaches for revenge'

"Hmmm. So you just left me behind and let other pick me up!" Miyu growled at her companion, she didn't think that hard so she didn't understand the whole meaning of it.

Upon saying that Kanata almost falls from his chair, he puts a hand in his temple trying to relieved stress. 'Argh! Somehow she manages to return the headache to me!'

"Could you remind me where you collapse?" Kanata again tried to question Miyu so he can return the headache to her.

"In the temple? You said Bawmeow saw me." Miyu said oblivious to the fact that the boy beside her is pulling his hair from his own head.

"Where are we before you collapse?" Kanata said, his eyes red from frustration and his hair messed up.

"…"

"…What?" Kanata signed 'She finally got it; I'll jump to the window if she doesn't get this one'

"…On the rooftop, why?" Miyu said, but still oblivious to the fact that his companion is getting crazy until she saw him jumps to the window.

"What did I do?"

Later in the class there came a rumor that Kanata jump into the window of the clinic, he was then admitted to the clinic and was confined in a bed near Miyu. That rumor made Santa and Aya uneasy, Nanami, Nazoumu, Kanata and Miyu were in the same clinic. That was after their first subject in the afternoon.

"Do you know what are they talking about Aya?" Santa asked Aya, but Aya is one of her forms right now, the thinking Aya.

"I think we're being cheated here…" Aya said while rubbing her chin. She looks like thinking hard.

"Why is that?" Santa asked again.

"…" Aya doesn't respond to Santa's question as she thinks, 'Aya think… What would they do there? Talk secretly about something?' Aya was thinking very hard and was envying Nanami. 'They left us out' Aya was getting frustrated. That's why Santa's next word gets on her nerves

"You're right! They were there talking about Miyu's pregnancy while we're here doing nothing! They left us out!" Santa told Aya, but it was loud enough for their classmate to look into their direction and started their murmuring to each other.

"**SHUT UP!** How many times did I tell you that Miyu is **NOT** pregnant?" Aya growled at Santa which made him shut his mouth for a 'while'.

"So what do we do now?" Santa said calmly, without his usual enthusiasm. Aya looks at her then smiles her scary smile that made Santa move away from her.

"Santa, there's a way to join them but I need your cooperation." Aya said still on her evil smile.

* * *

Santa looks down at the ground, shiver came to his body and that made his legs like jelly, while on his right hand he was holding a railing, and at the left he was holding Aya's hand. He looks at her and she looks back at him, he smiles at her and she smiled back.

"Are you sure, you're ready for this?" Santa said softly. Wind blew his hair as he speaks to the girl who was smiling gracefully at him. He's heart flutters, but he close his eyes.

"Thanks for worrying Santa, I think this is the right time for this" Aya said while looking far way in the sky searching for something. Her grip on the boy's hand tightened making the boy opens his eyes. She looks back and she saw those eyes that look like looking through her, and she did the same too.

"Aya, there's something I want to tell you…" Santa said softly and without a flaw. He was thankful that his voice didn't betray him.

Aya blushes, and looked away, "You could tell me anything Santa. After this, I don't think we have time to say what we feel towards each other." Aya blushes even at the thought of it.

"Aya, I… I'm scared of heights!" Santa said looking at Aya's eyes so that he won't be looking at the ground.

"Santa, I like… **WHAT?**" Aya almost said 'I like you too' when realized what Santa actually said to her. "Santa, you insensitive jerk!" After saying that she pushes Santa off Gymnasium's roof but she slipped too and she fell on the ground butt first.

Aya look around without seeing Santa anywhere on the ground, but many students carried her to the clinic where she saw a glimpse of Santa hanging on the tree but nobody seems to notice he was there in the first place.

Aya felt like she was in heaven when she entered the clinic. With the buffalo around she won't be able to entered unless she broke her eardrums of fainted which she cannot afford to happen to her, because she needs to be 'conscious' and she need to 'hear' their conversation and so when she on the bed she grins at how her plan went successful.

"Aya? What are you doing here?" A voiced of a girl she knew well asks her. Her motive for being there, she knew how to answer that question.

"I'm here to find a material that suited my next play" Aya replied cheerfully. She grins even more, her butt hurts but that's only minor and no bones are either fractured or out of place, but she has a feeling that her butt will hurt for a week. But that made all her effort seems so special to her, her main target is within this room and it was her priority.

"If you mean Kanata and Miyu, then you're wasting your life, they just went home a few minutes before you came" Nanami smirks, knowing her friend, Aya must have injured herself for her to get a new gossip or what she material. It's just the same for Aya their no.1 gossiper/Writer in their classroom.

Nanami who talk to talk to her never saw Aya's face of pure frustration and anger. But knowing Nanami, she ignored it, it could be her that her best friend target of her anger. So she just pretends to ignore her.

* * *

Miyu and Kanata climbed the steps of the Saiyonji Temple and was going to the entrance. Miyu seemed in a good mood despite of what happened earlier when Kanata left her to be late for school. It's fortunate that her classmate never notice Miyu's changed in attitude, although that incident made all matters worse for all of them but, it saved their butt on how to explain how did Miyu's changed from being nosy to bashful attitude. Being accuse of being pregnant is one thing they could endure, or can endure without Christine around to make their life worse. It's fortunate that Ms. Mizuno was there to save them for their classmate and the whole Kanata's fans club was making them crazy with their question, although Ms. Mizuno did forget to tell their homeroom class.

Kanata wipes his forehead with his handkerchief, but right now is not the right time to think about what happened earlier. He seemed suspicious about the call Bawmeow gave him, so he rushed to the entrance of the temple. Bawmeow seemed serious so he does not really classified this as a prank instead he seems curious as how identical this girl to Miyu that even Bawmeow mistook her for Miyu.

Miyu was smiling all around again, she feels happy but she's not 100 yet that Kanata and Christine is not a couple but Kanata told her directly and seriously that he and Christine is not a couple. Although he didn't mention about Nazoumu But at the clinic Nazoumu was winking at her, but at that time Kanata told her about Christine. So she doesn't know how to respond but she's a nice person so she smiled back at Nazoumu which made him sing again but the nurse inject something in him that made him asleep so she never had the time to ask him the question.

"Miyu to earth? Do you read me?"

Upon hearing that voice which she knew came from the only man she knew deeply. Miyu look and suddenly she realize that her mind wandered in the sky but she didn't know Kanata did the same. All she knew that she was on the temple lost in her thoughts, thinking about Kanata but she did remember what happened last night when Kanata told her that he's nice to her because he's the one who made her into an Angel, that's what he told her, he also told her that her personality now was the exact opposite of what her personality, a few days ago. He didn't tell her directly but the opposite of an Angel is a Devil but she's not bothered by it because she's on a good mood.

"Hello? You still there?" Kanata asks again after Miyu doesn't respond.

"...I'm sorry, I noticed you but I kinda lost in thought after that" Miyu said while red from embarrassment. When she looked in front of her she was on the entrance of the Saiyonji Temple. Kanata was going to open the door when suddenly it opened revealing... Kanata and Miyu.

"Hi"

"Hi"

The Kanata in the outside closes the door and waits for 3 seconds and then opening it again. The sight was still the same, Miyu and Kanata but this time Miyu said hi and Miyu from inside said hi.

* * *

So that's the long awaited chapter for about 4 months. I hate to say it but I'm thinking of abandoning it a few months ago because I lost all my data and then I had a huge writers block in this chapter but I hate writers who abandon their work so I hate my guts for sulking the 2 months of it. But hey! Someone reviewed it knowing it was 'under construction' with an 'on hold' at the end of the summary and then it hadn't been updated for 4 months! That's why I'm on a 'rare' brainstorming day of my life! And then **kawai sakura** told me this is better than 'Awkward Love' (I don't know whether to be upset or happy) XD. And I got an anonymous e-mail that told me to continue it! Thanks for waiting! See you in the next update! -Hiroyuki11 PS. Along the way I found that I made a mistake, instead of Santa I put Sanata! XD. It's fortunate that I found it before I post it but I'm not 100 sure that this Chapter has no flaws! 


	7. It’s Troublesome!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!/UFO Baby… I'm just nobody who is making a fanfic or in other words… I am just using its Characters to my plot. It's just a fan fiction so don't sue me!

**Legend: **

"Speech"-**Sound Effects-**_"Third Person/Background/Emphasized"_

'Thoughts'(Author's Note)**"Emphasized/LOUD"

* * *

**

**Author: **Hiroyuki11

**Anime: **Daa! Daa! Daa!/UFO Baby

**Title: **The New Life

**Chapter VII: It's Troublesome!**

Kanata was looking at himself and Miyu was looking at herself, I mean they were looking at the couple who looked like them. The look on the opposite was the same too, those confused faces they have were identical too and they were staring at each other when a particular a sand-blond haired man in his mid-20's made an appearance with blonde haired baby in his arms into the scene and thus made the same faces as the Miyu and Kanata outside. They were on that position for about 2 minutes until Lou tried to fly to Miyu but was held back by Mr. Dumpling, the pinked eared rabbit like stuff toy alien was sitting in Lou's head.

Kanata could not believe his eyes; He was seeing a copy of himself. It was the exact copy except that... jacket. He had seen that jacket and seems to know the owner of it but before he could say it Miyu made another what he call annoying question of her.

"I didn't know Kanata and I have our own twin! But my twin has a different eye color than me!" Miyu enthusiastically said, but this time she has a point, instead of emerald eyes the other Miyu has brown eyes. The same as Kanata and what's more, she's using eyeglasses. Miyu was smiling as she was hugging Lou and at the same time looking at her so-called sister.

Kanata notices the same thing and became more confuse so he asks his so-called brother which he already knows the real identity.

"Seiya, who's this girl? You're girlfriend that using the same thing you're using right now?" Kanata smirks at Seiya's impression when he told him that but his momentum was cut by the same girl who was annoying him this day. Because he was having a bad day while Miyu was having a good day. His bad day came when he jump the window of the clinic.

"**SOOoo**… Seiya is the name of your brother and my sister is actually..." Miyu blushes at this part "a couple? That's nice!" Miyu enthuse, which resulted to a confuse faces on the other couple or I mean Seiya and the other Miyu. Kanata was just massaging his temple and murmured "This is going to be a long night".

**"WHAT!!"**

**-SLAM-**

At the living room Kanata slams both of his palms in the table as he heard about the 'use' of what Seiya called 'Octopus Face', he was also looking at the offending red octopus who was oblivious to the fact that this was his last day. Everybody in the room look in surprise at Kanata's facial expression at that time. He looks like ready to strangle Seiya.

"Hey! Cool off! I never kiss her... Almost but Miyu always figured it out in the end" Seiya said but Seiya continued "It looks like she knows **YOUR** smell. That's why she always pulled back and beat the hell out of me" Seiya said oblivious to him, Miyu(1) was blushing (or is it?) while Kanata looks at his _friend_ who was told them a suspicious story. Although he cannot prove it judging from Miyu's condition so he quickly drops it. He just glare at Seiya, in all Seiya's visit he never told him about that and Miyu too, but judging from Seiya's story Miyu **Almost **let Seiya in Kanata's form kiss her. 'That's means Miyu… Hmm?'

The girl who looks awfully like Miyu was being ignored by the group although Miyu(1) moves closer to her making them looks like twins but with different eye colors and slightly different hair color, Miyu's(1) hair color was yellow while the other Miyu is a bit darker but it's still yellow.

"Sis, could you tell me your name?" Miyu felt weird by asking her _sister's _name because it will come with the question 'Don't you know? Or have you forgotten me?' thingy, she really hates it when it comes to that. She hates it when she forgot sometime important in her life, her love ones her best friend, her… boyfriend, If she ever have, but judging from Kanata she seems to have involve in a weird man. But most of all, she was really surprise that her sister's boyfriend tried to kiss her a couple of times using Kanata's face. That thought alone made her uneasy I allowed Kanata to almost kiss me? And why did my sister's boyfriend tried to kiss me? Is he really…

"Hello? Are listening to me?"

Due to her deep thinking, Miyu's mind left the Saiyonji Temple and wander in the air. But she can't help it, after all by just thinking you could almost solve any problems but that results her mind wandering off. She really needs to stop her Habits.

"…hello? Are you there?"

Breaking her _bad_ habit, Miyu looks the girl beside her only to her hand waving in her face. 'Am I that lost in my world that I haven't notice her waving hand?' Miyu forced a smile to her so-called sister, a smile that makes others calm.

"I'm so sorry, I guess I drifted into another dimension" Miyu said still smiling at the girl beside her, she looks at the boys who were still arguing but she bothered when she looked back at the girl smiling at her. 'That smile… I know that' but she quickly drops it when she remember her real purpose on approaching the brown eyes blond haired girl.

"…I'm Miu Sai-" The girl was rudely cut by… Seiya!

"Nice to meet you, Miu Sai!" Seiya said, but to make such interruption while he and Kanata were arguing beside he already spent a few hours with the girl… something smells fishy around here.

Naturally Seiya just watches the story unfolds in his face but this time he intervene. But the reason behind this act is still mysterious to the two teenagers in the room excluding Miu.

"… Miu… Sai?" Kanata said while looking at the girl but he seemed to hear an 'O' following it. He looks suspiciously at Seiya 'Seiya is acting weird… There's something that he's not telling me.' Kanata thought while rubbing his chin.

"So… you're not my sister…" Miyu sighed still looking at Miu, "Well, that's unfortunate. But oh well, that's expected… So what brings you here then Miu?" Miyu smiled again.

'At last, Miyu is hitting the correct buttons this time!' Kanata thought as he watches Miyu to take over the whole matters in her hands. He smirks when he saw the ghostly look on Seiya's face and the look on the other girl. 'So what are you planning now Seiya?' although Kanata and Miyu are gaining the upper hand here Kanata still can't figure Seiya.

The girl named Miu was looking anywhere except Miyu's eye. She gulps and then she looks at Seiya and then she nods slightly. Kanata smirks; he knew it would come to this so he has the words to counter him.

"She's going to pra-" Seiya was starting to reason out when he was rudely cut.

"That's unusual for you Seiya, you don't know her name but you know her purpose" Kanata said, looking more serious at the girl. 'I need to find out who you really are…' "Let the girl talk for herself Seiya" Everyone in the room looks at Miu.

Miu cowered in fear, she gulps as sweats is now forming in her forehead. But gears in her head started running at full speed 'She…' looks at Miyu 'mistook me for her sister, but she doesn't have any sister plus…' Miu thinks again as she figuring the jigsaw puzzle 'she is acting strange… for example' Miu tried to remember.

**Flash Back**

"_WHAT!?"_

_Kanata then slams both of his palm on the table, Kanata was glaring at Seiya while Seiya was looking cool like he wasn't affected by the sudden burst of anger by Kanata while Miyu on the other was blushing at Seiya's story, 'I guess that's normal' Miu thought. She was going to look at the two boys when suddenly it hit her. 'Wait a minute' Miu looks at Miyu, she was blushing but was looking at Seiya and not to Kanata and the most surprising is that… Miyu wasn't killing Seiya for telling Kanata about that. It made it more complicated but her thoughts were cut by no other but her subject… Miyu._

"_Sis, could you tell me your name?" _

**End of Flashback**

'Why the hell she called me Sis and asks me about my name? Could it be respect?' Miu thinks again oblivious to the fact that everyone in the room was looking at her especially Kanata who was getting impatient. 'No, that's not it, she look a little depress when she found out that I'm not her sister' Miyu continued her thoughts. It seems that she forgot…' Miu's eyes widen making the people around her looks at her figuring out what's she's thinking. She smirks then looks at Miyu sadly. 'What Irony… using **her** illness to my advantage' Miu looks at Miyu and smiled a forced smile.

"Miyu-neesan, I called you to let me stay in ahm… Saiyonji Temple while my mom and dad are away. Did you by any by any chance forget it?" Miu said in mock sadness. But in her Miu was praying and thinking at the same class 'I'm the cleverest our class, Miu think! And fast! Please don't let me down o humble Kamisama' just then something in her mind click and she made an evil laugh in her mind. "Have you forgotten me in just eight years?" Miu said making Miyu guilty but in a while Miyu smiles at Miu.

"I did forget, because I…" Tears started to fall in Miyu's eyes while she was smiling, that tear alone made Miu guilty like someone stabs a knife in her heart and twists it. Miyu was smiling gracefully but her eyes tell them something else, the glow in her eyes was not there it was replaced by a dull look although she was smiling outside , she was crying inside and the tears was the evidence of that. Miyu never felt she was crying until a tear fall in her hand. At first Miyu was startled by moments later she jumps into Miu and cried in the other girl's chest.

This sudden causes the discussion to end, Kanata was just going to ask when did she told Miyu about here sudden visit but that was forgotten when he saw Miyu crying, he wanted to console her and hug her but she quickly threw herself at the girl who they met this day and not to him whom she first saw at the hospital, this made Kanata jealous but at the same time he understand because he was on the other side of the table while Miu was the her side. He scolded his mind 'what the hell!? I am not jealous of her! Besides, Miyu's warm… Damn' Kanata slaps himself and shook his head. He then looks at the two look alike, after looking he shrugs as Lou joins the hug and Mr. Dumpling looking sad at Miyu.

Kanata exits the living room as he went outside and looks at the sky. He lay on the veranda while his legs were hanging, he closes his eyes but after a few seconds he opened it again as he feels a presence beside him, he looks sideways only to see Seiya. Nothing change from Seiya, He does not get old, get taller. Is it because his body was just artificial? But Kanata drops it because his head is killing him, he has lots to think about and he's not going to add another headache. After thinking that he move back his head and closes his eyes.

"How long does Miyu acquired her Amnesia?" Seiya finally ask, Kanata flinch by the question, he really hates that subject…

"About 3 weeks ago…" Kanata went back to his thoughts. He misses the old Miyu, that attitude, their argument, her smile that gives him strength. It was replaced by a hysteric, submissive Miyu. The new Miyu is troublesome… no, the old Miyu is more troublesome but it's better fight each other than to cry all day. When he and Miyu fight before, they end up closer to each other. But now when they fight, Miyu broke down and cry. Kanata knew that the cry was not a fake so it makes him regret even more. He wished he could go back in time and told her that he… loved her. It's the day when Miyu fall down the stairs of the Saiyonji Temple, He reach up to her but all he caught is air. If only he told her if only. Things would have gotten better and the incident wouldn't have happen.

"So that's what happened" a voice came, interrupting his thought, so Kanata opened his eyes to see Seiya smirking while holding his right hand. His eyes widened as he pulled his hand from Seiya.

"Go away! I don't need you hanging around here while looking at my thought, bastard" Kanata cursed himself, since when did he learn how to swear? But he's in a worst mood in his life. He felt like kicking the shit out of Seiya, and then he'll bury him alive and pull him from the ground and beat him again and then… He heard a gulp nearby, He saw Seiya holding his hands again. This time it's Kanata who smirks.

'I should be comfortable in my home but…' Miu stops her chopstick from entering her mouth as she looks up to see Kanata, Seiya and Miyu was watching her closely. She sweatdrop and shrug it off as she timidly swallow the food she paused and then she looks at her side, only to see Lou and Bawmeow doing the same.

"…" Miu stops eating looking at the people staring at her, she was waiting for them to start a conversation.

**_Stare _**

"…" Miu squirms in her chair as she waits for the others to start the conversation.

_**Stare…**_

"…" Miu stares back at them, she can't seem to figure why they were staring at her like that. She could not take it anymore so she's the one to spoke first "…What?" She asked the people around her. Unexpectedly, the first one to reply was Mr. Dumpling.

"You're like Miyu, you're table manners were just like her" Mr. Dumpling slowly said as if he was analyzing her, or her other traits that are like the 'old' has. "Isn't that right Kanata?"

"…yeah" Kanata almost whispered while he nods slowly, this act wasn't unnoticed by a yellow haired girl as she too looks more depressed.

Ever since she got her amnesia she became very sensitive to her emotions: sadness anger, joy, love and jealousy. She was very calm when she was happy, she was very mad when she was pissed, and she was jealous at Christine or any girl for that matter if they at least hold or even touches Kanata on the hand. But what she was feeling right now was depression, intense sadness that was tearing her heart out. She was feeling weak, hopeless, and felt that nobody wants her around. She causes Kanata trouble, lots of trouble starting from the incident in the bathroom up to at this moment. All this was floating in the blonde girl's mind, but all this self-pity crap was giving her a false perception of the world. She hadn't notice the people around her cared for her. Aya, Nanami, Lou, Bawmeow and… Kanata cared for her much more when she got her amnesia.

"Actually, my mom taught me. She told me that my grandma taught it to her too." Miu said oblivious of the fact that her look a like is depress. After saying that they all started eating but a particular stuff toy decided to intervene into the discussion by diving into the rice ball and started eating using its ears to hold the chopstick. All the people around there with the exception of Lou and Seiya choked into their food.

With a swift hand Kanata caught the alien -stuff toy look alike- and quickly hides Pepo in his back and smiled innocently at Miu –who had a amuse look in her face- "Is the food delicious? Bawmeow cook it himself!" Before Kanata could re-think what he said, Miyu accidentally sputter the tea to Kanata, covering the Saiyonji in liquid.

"Why'd you do that?!" Kanata snapped at Miyu, sending glares.

"I'm sorry, Kanata!" Miyu bows at Kanata.

"I bet you did that on purpose!"

"No! I wouldn't do that to you Kanata-_sama_!"

"…Sama?" Kanata repeated. You could see veins pooping in Kanata's forehead, he was irritated at the tone of Miyu when she said that.

Miu chuckle at the sight of Kanata and Miyu's panic filled faces. After a while they started bickering at each other, even though Miyu sincerely apologize to Kanata. She slowly balance eating and chuckling at the same time. She stops for a moment when she saw a… pumpkin soup, she looks at the particular soup for about 3 second, and then she started drool. "Hmm… Pumpkin soup my favorite!" Miu stated as she scoops a portion of it in the middle.

"By the way nice cooking Bawmeow" Miu said, startling Miyu, Kanata and, err... Bawmeow -currently in Mr. Dumpling- as their mouths hanging slightly.

Kanata was the first one to compose himself -being the genius of them all, not including Seiya, who was watching them with amusement- and tried to reason out, barely a word came out he was rudely cut "Ho (How)... Argh!" by an -now red eyed and ready to kill- alien, who sends Kanata a shock of his life, BUT before he collapse on the floor, he was then attack by the stuff... Err... Alien, and that's keep him standing. With a last swap on the face, Kanata was sent flying to the floor and was barely caught by Miyu.

"A robot? From **NASA**?" Bawmeow said, trying his luck. He knew that this plan has 30 percent success rate. 'Well, it works for Christine right?' Bawmeow said to himself but unfortunately, it did not work.

"No way, can a robot at that size could knock Kanata in the air! That defies the law of gravity!" Miu said, in somewhat mock surprised tone, looking at stuff toy alien. "Even a living thing could not do that, unless..." Miu made a dramatic pause, making the people around her gulps in fear that their secret would be revealed, (except Seiya) "It's a Shikigami! An evil spirit that posses a stuff toy!" Miu said pointing at the evil looking stuff toy.

"...Err, yeah... that's a... _Shikagami_," Bawmeow said, not really understanding what _Shikigami_ really means, he did said it wrongly that made Miu frown a little but she did not question him.

"A Shikigami, Bawmeow." Kanata whispered, "Just like Miu said, a Shikigami is a spirit that possesses an object or living things..."

"...Judging from its capabilities..." Miu thought out loud, "I think it's a Raiju."

"...Rai... Ju...?" Bawmeow said with uncertainly.

"...It's an electric demon." Kanata simply said, and them he looks at Miu, "...You know, I've notice you knew a lot about this subject... may I ask why is that?"

"...I'm a Miko." Miu said and sighs when she saw the confuse face of some of the residence, "...A shrine maiden. We do things like this a lot, we hunt evil spirits." at the last sentence she looks at Pepo.

_Miko… Great, another trouble maker in the premises of the BUDDHIST Temple of Saiyonji… Now, why's trouble finding us? Actually, if she consider Pepo a Shikigami, what about Seiya, Bawmeow and … Lou? Well, we'll see about that… _Kanata thought as he felt there will be more trouble coming.

* * *

**Ohayo! I'm sorry this had NOT been updated for… about 5 months!**

As I said in the first Chapter of **Eternal Love**, (The rewrite of this) this I was disgusted with this, for more reasons that I could count, so far… I felt like this has no plot, and someone said so too.

However, if you read the last Chapter of this… I said I hate to abandon my fics… so here am I posting a chapter. I've been thinking of this for a very long time, but when I thought that **Eternal Love** is getting astray, I decided to continue this for a little while… just don't expect next chapter to be…


End file.
